Afraid Of Falling In Love With You
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Five years after Karin, Ichigo and Isshin left stating that they will only be away for a day, Yuzu became more than what she expected when Hitsugaya came to her house bearing a message from the three missing Kurosakis. HitsuYuzu, ByaKarin, IchiRuki. AU.
1. Yuzu, meet Toushirou!

Hello, I'm here to present a pairing I've been thinking about, HitsuYuzu! This takes place five years after the Arrancar arc so the Fake Karakura arc will NOT happen. Besides that, this will not follow the usual Bleach plotline and it's totally AU. Again, I'm still working on my grammar so if there is any grammatic errors, please do not hesitate to point it out to me. Lots of thanks.

Summary: Five years after Karin, Ichigo and Isshin left stating that they will only be away for a day, Yuzu became more than what she expected when Hitsugaya came back from Soul Society bearing a message from the three missing Kurosakis. HitsuYuzu, IchiRuki, ByaKarin. AU

Note: Yuzu's hair became long in this fic.

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

It has been five years since Onii-chan, Karin and Otou-san left saying that they are going to stay at their respective friends' house for a day. Yeah right, a day. I waited everyday at home hoping that they would come back until I reached the age of 14. However, I continued living in our house even though Jinta-kun offered me to stay at Urahara-san's. I gave him the reason that I wanted to try to depend on myself but the truth is: I still believe they will come home some day. Living alone is tough, being only a high schooler now; I can only take a few part-time jobs. Plus, I missed my family.

And Karin's soccer friends and Onii-chan's friends aren't helping.

"Ne Kurosaki-san, has your sister returned yet?" One of Karin's friends asked.

"Yeah, Ichigo should come back to school before he misses out the new hot college girls." Another one, Keigo I think, said.

"I've told you that if Onii-chan and Karin returned, I'll tell them that you asked for them." I rolled my eyes. Can't they tell that I'm already upset enough over them? At least Jinta-kun and Ururu-chan knew not to dampen my mood further with such questions. "If there is nothing else, I have to go." I said and ran before they can say anything.

I sighed again for the most probably hundredth time before making a splint towards home. Ah, home sweet home.

"I'm home." I said to no one.

"Welcome home." no one said in a mocking tone…what? I frowned in confusion at the strange boy sitting casually on the stairs without any consideration for the world. "You should really make sure you locked all the windows. What if someone sneak into the house?"

"You did that!" I retorted.

"Whatever." The boy said casually and stood up. He has slightly tanned skin, sharp teal colored eyes and spiky yet stylish bleached hair. He is wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans, "You're Yuzu Kurosaki aren't you? Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin's little sister and Kurosaki Isshin's daughter."

"You know them?" My eyes widened. "Where are they now?"

"I can't tell but they want me to tell you that they're fine and they won't be home for awhile." The boy said as if he was forced to.

"For awhile?" I narrowed my eyes. "They haven't been home for five years after saying that they will only be away for one day. How many more 'awhile's do they need?"

"Who knows." The boy shrugged.

Great. Five years without seeing them and a boy randomly popped out of nowhere claiming to be their errand boy. Who did he think I am? Onii-chan?

"Why should I trust you?" I said.

"Are you implying that I'm lying?" The boy scowled.

"Exactly. You just randomly pop out of nowhere in MY house saying all these stuff. How should I know you're not some relative kid of my neighbor planted here to play a prank on me?" I challenged. Our neighbor hates us by the way. Not surprising since it was Onii-chan and Otou-san's morning antics that caused it.

"Kid?" A vein throbbed on his forehead. "I'm NOT a KID!"

"Yeah right. It would be an insult to adults if I recognize you as one." I retorted.

"Are you sure you're Yuzu Kurosaki? Your personality doesn't fit what the Kurosakis claimed." The boy said.

"Five years of living alone is enough to change one's personalities and views!" I shot back. "It would do a lot more help if you'd just tell me where they are."

"And I told you I can't tell you!" The boy retorted.

"What's your name?" I asked out of the blue. What? I've nothing more to add to his last comment and I'm curious.

"I don't see the need to tell you." I scoffed at his reply.

"Fine then. I shall call you 'kid' until I know your name." I taunted.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya." Toushirou gritted out. Looks like he hates being called 'kid' and from how easily he gave me his name…I get the feeling this won't be the last time we'll be seeing each other.

"Nice to meet you Toushirou." I beamed. "Have a safe trip." I chimed holding out my right hand to the door expecting him to walk out. But nothing ever goes what I expected anyway.

Toushirou stood there unmoving. I blinked. He stared. I stared. … Whew I'm tired.

"Are you…going to go now?" I asked carefully.

"No." was the curt and short reply. "And it's Hitsugaya-san."

"Why…?" I asked slowly ignoring the last part.

"I'm staying here."

"?!"

**Toushirou's POV**

I wonder why am I here watching the girl in front of me trying to calm herself down. Not that it worked. Oh well, I've met crazier people. Not only that, I'm stuck with the craziest bunch of group the gods have to offer. For example;

Kurosaki Ichigo: Oh I have a lot against the guy. For one, he called me a little kid the first time we met! If it weren't for the dire situation I would have bankai-ed his dick. Two, he ALWAYS calls me Toushirou no matter how much I corrected him it's Hitsugaya-taichou. Three, he can't sense a single whiff of reiatsu to save his ass. If it weren't for the fact that he is a powerful substitute shinigami, I would've left him to the hollow's lunch while it sneaked behind him.

Kurosaki Karin: Nothing much against her except she keeps calling me an elementary schooler when we first met. I do respect her for her endurance or rather to put it harshly, her stupidity for continuing the match although her knee is injured. I swear I just saw a glimpse of Kurosaki Ichigo within her but that's not the reason why I helped her. Not at all. I helped her simply because she needs it. It's not because I'm nice either.

Kurosaki Isshin: I really respected him when he used to be my taichou and he still is now. However it all went downhill when I found him jumping on Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin only to be slammed back into the opposite direction. Imagine my horror when he snapped open his shirt buttons for Karin to jump into his 'bosom' which she reacted with an instant kick to his face. I know that I'll never see him in the same light ever again.

Matsumoto Rangiku: There are a lot of times when I just want to demote her. She's lazy and pushes all her paperwork onto me. If it weren't for her loyalty, I would've demoted her at the very first nanosecond I became taichou. She also likes to reveal her chest for the whole world to see, not that I'm interested but I don't see the reason why all the guys get nosebleed every time she flirts with them. Weak.

But aside from all that she's actually a good lady. She did help me out when I was ONCE a stupid little kid who almost got cheated of my money. I won't admit it out loud but she's very caring like a mother when she wants to be. But she really needs to look out for herself during battles; I can't constantly keep turning my head towards her battles.

Hinamori Momo: She's definitely not included in the 'craziest bunch of group' even until Aizen decides to defect and she became literally crazy after that. That bastard had already points his sword at her back ready to spear her like a shish kabob and she just had to freeze there. But after all of that, she's still my best friend. Bed-wetter Momo…

Kurosaki Yuzu: Sure, we've just met and my first impression is that some family must be losing their idiot. She's definitely not as sweet, loving, gentle and shy as the Kurosakis described. Not. The. Least. Bit.

After what it seemed like eternity, the crazy girl finally calmed down. And she chose to believe me when I showed her a letter from Isshin-taichou. I wonder why she didn't suspect that letter may be fake. Then again, it's not like I wanted to stay here either but Inoue is still in Soul Society and Isshin-taichou specifically stated that I can stay here as long as I don't make any funny moves on her daughter. Why would I want to do that? Whatever, as long as I have a place to stay while I'm on my mission.

"So my dad allowed you to stay here?" Yuzu repeated.

"Yes." I sighed. Where the hell is Matsumoto anyway?

"Okay then…" Yuzu nodded before narrowing her eyes at me. "Any funny moves and you're dead!" Like father, like daughter.

"Why the hell would I want to do anything to you?" I retorted.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Yuzu scowled.

_**You really know nothing about girls. **_Hyourinmaru said with a hint of disappointment.

_What does that got to do with anything?_

_**Never mind. **_

"Taichoouuuuu!" Matsumoto greeted as she appeared at the living room doorway.

"Who is she?" Yuzu asked cautiously.

"She's-"

"Hello! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, I'm Toushirou's mom!" Matsumoto interrupted. What?! Unfortunately Matsumoto decided to bury my face into her valley before I can protest against that ridiculous idea. I can hear Hyourinmaru laughing.

"Mom?!" I heard Yuzu cried out.

"Yep! Thank you for having us." Matsumoto's cheery voice said. I finally got myself out from her torture.

"Matsumoto…" I said warningly. Matsumoto seemed to ignore the malice in my voice and slapped the back of my head.

"What have I taught you about respect young man?" Matsumoto chided. I would have demoted her on the spot if it wasn't for a human around.

"She's really your mom…" Yuzu concluded. "Nice to meet you Matsumoto-san, my name is Yuzu Kurosaki."

"Ah, Isshin's daughter right? Aw, you're such a cutie." I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Thank you. Matsumoto-san is beautiful as well." Yuzu blushed.

"Just call me Rangiku." Matsumoto grinned.

"Okay. By the way why did you call Toushirou taichou?" Yuzu asked.

"It's Hitsugaya-san!" I growled. For some reason the Kurosakis always insist to call me by my first name no matter how much I correct them.

"It's because Toushirou once dreamed of being one." Matsumoto lied. Dreamed? Unfortunately I am one.

_**Funny, you didn't resent that idea when you were promoted.**_

_That's because I hadn't been introduced to paperwork._

"I see. That's a weird dream." Yuzu commented as she eyed me. Did I mention I hate being stared at?

"You got a problem with that?" I snapped.

"None whatsoever." Yuzu said defensively. "And you never mentioned of having one more person to stay here."

"You already freaked out when you knew that I am staying. What do you think one more will make you just now?" I retorted.

"I don't have a problem with a _female_ staying here." Yuzu defended.

"You're being a sexist." I snorted. I really regret what I've said when Matsumoto and Yuzu burst into fits of giggles.

"Hahahaha! Y-You're such a girl, _taichou_!" Matsumoto managed to gasp out. I glared at her silently sending a 'you-better-shut-up-before-I-demote-you' look and she did but Yuzu continued.

"Hahahahahaha! I expected that coming from a girl!" Yuzu grinned.

_**-chuckles- I like the girl already.**_

"Shut up." I growled at all three of them.

**Yuzu's POV**

Whew, today has really been an eventful day. I couldn't even remember the time I laughed this hard. That Toushirou sure is fun to tease, and he's staying at my house… Speaking of which, the story Otou-san made up was really sad. Want to know how I knew Otou-san made it up? He told us before as one of our bedtime stories. Now that I know they're fine, I can relax a little.

Karin's letter goes like this: _Hey Yuzu. How've you been doing? It's not like you can really reply me but I expect you to be fine when I get home. I hope you won't get fooled by that goat chin's story like before. _Typical Karin.

And Ichigo's: _Yo Yuzu. Sorry for being away for so long. Just stay safe. If I find you dating some guys, you better be prepared to be single again. _Hah, I never knew Onii-chan has a protective side.

But that still leaves their disappearance a mystery. If only I can get it out from Toushirou somehow.

…

Maybe not Toushirou. Rangiku seems really kind. She can tell me, right? I pondered as I stared at the said woman from the side. Good thing Toushirou is showering right now.

"Ne Rangiku."

"Hm?" She replied as her eyes are still fixed on the TV.

"Do you know anything of Onii-chan, Karin and Otou-san?" I asked hopefully. Rangiku turned towards me.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Rangiku said sadly.

"Why not?!" I narrowed my eyes. "They're my family, I have the right to know don't I?"

"I'm sorry but they also asked me not to tell you."

"…" My throat feels like something is stuck there. Why? Why don't they want me to know? Am I not part of their family? Families are not supposed to keep secrets from one another right? "Why…?" I asked softly.

"Yuzu-chan, please bear with it for awhile. I'm sure they'll tell you everything." Rangiku said. And then it hit me.

"It has something to do with spirits right?" I asked quietly taking the risk. Rangiku's eyes widened and I knew I've hit the jackpot. "I don't know about Otou-san but out of the family, Onii-chan and Karin can see spirits clearly."

"…" Rangiku stayed silent.

"You know about them too right?" I asked.

"I-I uh…" Rangiku stammered. Looks like she's not very good at keeping secrets.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Toushirou said coldly as he entered the room. I stood up and glared at him.

"Nothing to do with me? Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki are my family." I said. "Is it really that secretive that not even me can know about it?"

"You should stay out of knowing what might harm you." Toushirou said with the same cold tone. I closed my eyes for a while.

"Fine. I'll stay out of this for the time being." I said. "But if anything happens to them, I have the right to know. Deal?"

"You're easier to persuade than Karin." I hear him mutter. I shrugged.

"It's not like you're going to tell me anytime soon and I know how it feels to be forced to say something you don't want people to know." I said. It's really hard when friends keep questioning you about your living conditions and how you feel about being alone in the house.

"…" Toushirou looked at me silently as if trying to decipher what I'm saying.

"To put it simply, you can keep your mouth shut to refrain from spilling to me." I rolled my eyes.

"I know that." Toushirou retorted.

"Then what's with that dumb look?"

"Dumb?!" Toushirou snarled. "I was just curious how people like you know how it feels."

"To clarify, taichou is interested in that 'something you don't want people to know'." Rangiku translated cheerfully.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in Toushirou's direction, "Well too bad cause I'm not spilling."

"As if I want to know." Toushirou growled before heading to his room.

"What's his problem?" I asked Rangiku after he left.

"Taichou is always like that." Rangiku reassured me.

"I can tell." I remarked dryly. "By the way you aren't really his mother or you're just calling him taichou for fun?" Rangiku grinned and I already know I'm stepping over the line. I've a feeling there's more than just huge bad spirits roaming around. If they don't want to tell me, I will have to find out by myself. Hopefully I will.

* * *

Well, I need your opnion on how it turned out. So please review!


	2. Innocent lil Shirou

Here is the next chapter and thanks to those who had reviewed and put this fic on their favourites.

**Master Solo: Thanks alot I hope this fic will end well.**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks alot and updated. xD**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Yuzu's POV

I groaned as my alarm clock started to sing it's usual cheery voice. If this noisy piece of metal weren't a present from Otou-san I would have smashed it immediately. I sat up and stretched my tired limbs. I walked to my closet; half awake, and opened it to find a guy with sharp teal eyes and spiky yet stylish bleached hair staring at me.

"Oh sorry, wrong door." I laughed nervously and closed it before my eyes widened with comprehend. I forcefully opened the door. "What the hell are you doing in my closet?!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki's doors are locked and Matsumoto took the guest room." Toushirou said as if it was nothing.

"And what possessed you to sleep here?!"

"Kuchiki said that she used to sleep in Ichigo Kurosaki's closet." Was the simple reply. Hey, Rukia-nee used to sleep in Onii-chan's closet? Oh ho, there might be more than just friendship going on between them after all. Maybe when all this madness is over I can- I shook my head. No, this isn't the time to think about this!

"And you followed what she did blindly?" I replied. Now I'm very glad I kept my undies in a separate drawer.

"Where else do you expect me to sleep? If I sleep on Karin's bed you will freak."

"I'm already freaking out with you sleeping in the same room as me!" I exclaimed. "And what's with that scary staring when I opened the closet?"

"I was going to open the door after being woken up by your stupid music." Toushirou growled. Apparently he is not such a morning person.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Now please kindly step out so I can change." And he did. I took my uniform out and changed quickly. Surprisingly I didn't forget to brush my teeth and wash my face either since I was busy cursing at Toushirou. I headed to the kitchen to take my breakfast and lunch to school…

…Only to find the refrigerator is missing of its watermelons.

"Yuzu-chan, what are you looking for?" Rangiku asked.

"My watermelons." I can hear Toushirou choked on something and Matsumoto-san's laughter, "Was it you?" I asked Toushirou.

"Ah taichou is addicted to watermelons." Rangiku answered for the blushing Toushirou. I grinned.

"So even Toushirou can't resist his favourite food."

"Shut up and it's Hitsugaya-san!" Does he ever get tired of saying that?

"Yeah, yeah." I waved it off as if it was nothing. "I'm going to school now since I'm on cleaning duty. I'll be back by 7pm." I said and rushed out.

-x-

I groaned as I sat on my table. How could I be so forgetful to forget about my breakfast and lunch? Stupid Toushirou for making me forget. Class is starting and I don't think I have the time to buy some food from the local food stores. What a great way to start the day.

"Okay class. Today we have a new transfer student from America. Please come in." Miyura-sensei said. And to my horror, I saw Toushirou. Maybe the hunger is getting to me and I'm starting to hallucinate although I'd rather hallucinate about Onii-chan or Karin than him.

"My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya." Okay, maybe I'm not hallucinating. And I'm gaping stupidly at him while the rest of the girls in the class squealed so loud it's tuning out the national anthem being played at elementary school. Hah, suckers.

"Can you tell us more about yourself? Like your likes?" Miyura-sensei asked. I can tell she has already taken a liking to him. Trust me, the hearts in her eyes is not that oblivious.

"I like watermelons and math." Toushirou replied.

"What a coincidence, I like watermelons and I'll be teaching you math too." Miyura-sensei gushed. I guess it's only me out of the girls who realized what Miyura-sensei is doing.

"Okay… where will I be sitting?" Toushirou asked in a hurry as if he wants to get himself as far as possible from Miyura-sensei.

"Oh you can sit beside Kurosaki Yuzu right behind at the back." Miyura-sensei said as the rest of the girls and her eyes followed Toushirou's movements.

"Day one and you're already making 99% of the girls and Miyura-sensei fawning over you." I whispered teasingly.

"It's not like I wanted this anyway." Toushirou snorted.

"Kurosaki Yuzu. No talking." Miyura-sensei warned and I gaped. Hey, Toushirou is the one whom you heard talking! Talk about favoritism. I saw Toushirou smirked a little. Stupid, evil, cold, two-faced, insulting, obnoxious-

"You left your breakfast and lunch. Here." Toushirou whispered as he took out my food.

-Sweet, godly, cool, lovable, cute, the best in the world!!! "Thanks." I grinned and took my food. And waited until class is over.

**Toushirou's POV**

I sighed inwardly as I recalled my experience in class. It's bad enough to have girls squealing at their peak but teacher too?! It's not difficult to figure out when girls fancy you but if you are ever unsure they will oblige you by throwing their underwear at you. And now I'm at the rooftop hopefully won't get myself in the claws of those girls. Human girls are more vicious than Soul Society's. Maybe Yamamato-soutaichou will consider hiring them. Nah.

_**If that were to happen, shinigamis would be useless.**_

True.

"Hey, Toushirou!" Yuzu called out from below. I looked down at her both literally and figurative and raised my eyebrow.

"What? And it's Hitsugaya-san!"

"Whatever. Are you alone? I'll eat with you as repayment for bringing my food." Yuzu grinned and tried to climb. Keyword: tried. Finally I sighed and jumped down to make it easy for her. I'm not doing this for her, I don't want Kurosaki going bananas on me once he found out his little sister is hurt. Yes, even if it's only a tiny scratch.

"Are you going to start eating or keep gaping at me?" I asked her.

"Eh. How did you do that?" Yuzu asked.

The advantages of being a shinigami taichou. Not that I'm actually going to say it.

"Who knows?" I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I know. It's one of your secrets."

"Glad that you're keeping your part of the deal." I commented. If it were Karin, she would've pestered forever until she got her answer. Looks like her sister isn't half bad.

"Uh huh. And I expect you to keep your part as well kid." Yuzu grinned and I immediately take it all back. She is just as bad as her siblings.

"If you're going to keep talking like that you're eating alone." I said monotonously.

"Oh whatever would I do without you?" Yuzu droned on dramatically. "Trust me, it's you who needs me to make sure you don't become all distant and stuff. It's unhealthy."

_**She's an honest girl.**_

_Hyourinmaru._

_**Yes, master?**_

_Shut up._

"I'm sure Matsumoto would've accomplished it long ago if it was that easy." I pointed out.

"Whatever, I will accomplish it somehow."

"Good luck." I said dryly.

-x-

Finally class is over. It was downright boring; I wonder how they can tolerate hours of mindless rambles. I looked over to Yuzu to find her sleeping soundly on her desk. I shook my head and went over to shake her shoulder to wake her up…only to find a fist heading my way.

_**Ouch.**_

"Wah, that was a good sleep. Do you know what time it is?" Yuzu asked tiredly. I glared and pointed at my red left cheek. "Oh did I just slap you? Sorry about that." Yuzu said not so apologetically.

"Do you attack anyone who wakes you up?!" I growled.

"Eh sorry. It's just that my hand reacted before my brain could."

"If you have one." I muttered. "Classes are over." I said.

"Already?" Yuzu's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, I have to go for work now." Yuzu said frantically as she packed her bag. I frowned at her statement.

"Work?"

"Yeah, you need to work to get money. You know, those flimsy shits of paper to exchange for survival needs." Yuzu explained. "Geez, how else do you expect me to survive on my own?"

"You look way too young to work." I commented.

"And you look way too small for a high schooler." She retorted. A vein throbbed on my forehead.

"You are shorter than me." I retorted.

"Nice, you're competing with the shortest girl in the class and your hair doesn't count." Yuzu smirked and patted my hair. "See ya later." And she left. Stupid annoying human girl.

* * *

"Matsumoto, are there any signs of the new breeds?" I asked as I eyed her mountain of bags wearily.

"Not at all~" She replied as she dug through the bags. "Ah ha. Found it, these clothes were on sale and I feel that it suits you. Come on, give it a try." She shoved the article at me. I glared and swatted her hand away.

"We're here to find out more about the new breeds, not to have fun."

"Yes, I know but why waste the trip to the real world? It's not like we can come here for fun so we do it during our missions." Matsumoto stated.

"But you're always shopping." I pointed out. "With my credit cards."

"Mou, you should know that we Fukutaichou don't get as much pay as Taichous." Matsumoto pouted. "You should treat your fukutaichou once in a while."

I narrowed my eyes and pointed at the small mountain of bags beside the big one.

"90% of the stuff is for you. What're the other 10?"

"You know that the Women association has a strict budget since Yachiru used most of our funds."

"I'm not your financial backup!" I retorted.

"Don't be so uptight." Matsumoto chided. "I wonder what Ichigo, Karin-chan and Isshin are doing right now." I shrugged.

"Training probably."

"Maybe they need some products in the human world…" Matsumoto hinted.

"No."

"But Taichou, what if Ichigo needs more shampoo and soap?" Matsumoto asked.

"He already has enough to last him a lifetime." I replied.

"What if Karin-chan needs more women stuff?"

"She's not you."

"What if Isshin needs to watch porn videos?"

Wait.

"What is porn?" I asked in confusion. Some sort of an action video?

_**-chuckle-**_

"Oh no. I shouldn't tell you yet, you're too young!" Matsumoto gasped and my eyes narrowed.

"What?! Fine, I'll ask Hyourinmaru."

_**-Still chuckling-**_

_What the hell is so funny?!_

_**The fact that you don't know what porn is.**_

_I would if you spend the energy explaining it instead of laughing._

_**-chuckling-**_

"Will everyone stops treating me like a kid?!" I scowled.

"Sure, if you're not one." Yuzu's voice said as she entered the living room. Our eyes widened, how much did she hear?

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"The part that you asked everyone not to treat you like a kid." Yuzu replied. We sigh in relief.

"By the way, what is porn?" I asked. Yuzu's face became bright red and I became more confused. "Hey, do you have a fever or something? You face is red." I pointed out as Matsumoto laughed.

"Haha, I guess even Yuzu-chan knows what porn is." Matsumoto said.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"U-Uh, I-I think I-I should g-go and shower!" Yuzu announced and dashed out.

"Matsumoto?" I asked.

"Well you see…" Matsumoto started and I regretted asking about it after she finished her talk. Hyourinmaru is just enjoying the whole thing.

**Yuzu's POV**

How could a guy in the same as me not know what porn is? And I can't believe he asked me that question. But it's kind of amusing knowing that he did not know anything about it. Is that a tomato attached onto a neck?

"Hey Toushirou? Why is your face so red?" I asked.

"Nothing." Hey, he didn't correct me this time.

"I explained the wonders of porn to him." Rangiku declared. I can't hold it and burst into fits of giggle.

"I-I can't believe you d-don't know anything about it."

"Shut up." Toushirou gritted out.

"Man, just how innocent are you?" I continued.

"Aw don't blame him. He's just a growing boy." Rangiku added and I giggled again.

"Matsumoto…" Toushirou warned.

"It's okay. Even I didn't know until Karin explained it to me." I admitted. My reaction was probably the same as Toushirou.

"I did not need to know that." Toushirou said and made a move to the room leaving a giggling Rangiku.

"Wait! Don't tell me you're going to sleep in my closet again." I exclaimed as I followed him. "I don't want to open my closet to find you staring at me everyday."

"So sleeping in the bed beside yours is better?" Toushirou retorted.

"U-Uh it's better than sleeping in the closet anyway." I tried to argue. "Don't be mistaken. I'm not caring about your welfare or anything. I don't want you to end up having backaches. It will make me look very bad and I'm not in the mood to take care of you."

"I'm not going to get stupid backaches from sleeping in a closet." Toushirou glared.

"I don't care, you're not sleeping there anyhow. I'm going to start putting my undies there." His eyes widened.

"Fine." Toushirou gave up. And I smirked in triumphant. Sadly, it didn't last long.

"No hanky panky until you're at your legal age!" Rangiku bellowed from below and I blushed. Toushirou, after listening to Rangiku's lectures, knew what it meant and blushed too.

"Shut up!" Toushirou shouted.

* * *

Okay, here's the end of this chapter. I hope I'm keeping Toushirou in character xD Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and loved! So, please review!


	3. The attacker in disguise

Waddya know? I'm happy! And it's because I've recieved more reviews too! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Snoara: Thanks but I think Yuzu've changed during episode 258. Toushirou and Hyourinmaru won't have just little talks when the story progresses.**

**erisreigned: So is the changed Yuzu better? xD Haha, ByaKarin will happen in later chapters, for the time being enjoy the HitsuYuzu goodness.**

**Thunder Claw03: Glad this fic is funny too. -updated-**

**lazyguy90: Thanks, will do!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Yuzu's POV

Just as Toushirou said, I really did freak out when I turned my head toward him. To my defense, who wouldn't freak out when you find a guy STARING at you? But then again I probably have to get used to it for the time being. And I hope the strange noises aren't from the guest room.

I sat at my usual place beside Toushirou in class trying to ignore the glares of envy coming in my way from my female classmates and some females from outside. It has only been day eight since he transferred and three-quarter of the school's female population had already fell head over heels for him.

"So class, this is a reminder for the upcoming dance today at 8pm." Miyura-sensei said cheerfully. What is wrong with that woman? There's nothing cheery about this, as it would mean I have to spend more money to buy a dress. Ahem, not that I'm going.

"Toushirou-kun, would you like to go with me?" A girl asked boldly again. Isn't she the one Toushirou rejected yesterday for the 6th time?

"I'm not going." Toushirou answered and the females in the class abrupt into chaos. Please, what's the biggie?

"But Shirou-chan, why?" Another girl asked and I can feel a shiver of cold. Veins are popping out of Toushirou's head by the way.

"I'm sorry but this dance is compulsory." Miyura-sensei stated. "Everyone has to go. Even you Kurosaki Yuzu." I sweated. Oh yeah, I skipped every dance party ever since I started working.

"Um, yeah." I replied. Hah, just you wait. I'm not showing up!

"Tch." Toushirou gritted his teeth. And the bell rang.

"You're dismissed." Miyura-sensei said and every girl in the class immediately surrounded our tables. I gave Toushirou a glared that said 'It's all your fault'. He gave me a look that clearly said 'It's not like I wanted this'. Yeah right, being surrounded by girls is every guy's fantasy.

"Um, please excuse me." I tried. Not working. "Hello? Can you please let me through?" Not working either. "LET ME THROUGH!" Not working either! Damn those deaf morons. "TOUSHIROU ISN'T GOING TO THE DANCE WITH EITHER OF YOU SO JUST MOVE IT!" I screamed. I blinked. I gulped as the girls glared at me. Even Toushirou has the nerve to look intrigued!

"Kurosaki-san, are you going with him?" A jealous girl demanded.

"N-"

"Just because Toushirou-kun sits beside you, doesn't mean he likes you!" Another girl interrupted.

"That's-"

"You just want us all out of the way so you can ask Toushirou-kun to the dance right?!" Another girl accused. I gaped.

"I-"

"You can't have Toushirou-kun to yourself!" Another girl whined. I glared.

"Is it so much to ask if I can finish one freaking sentence?!" I snarled. Silence. "Please move so I can step out from this classroom and you can bombard Toushirou with your requests." They compiled. I grabbed my bag and hurried off leaving Toushirou with his –shudders- fangirls. I know it's mean of me to leave him with them but I'm late. I just hope he can make it through this.

-x-

"Thank you Juuri-san." I said politely after receiving my payment. Guess what? I received a bonus! I'm lucky that Juuri-san is one of the kindest employers I've met; she even gave me some fresh food. Okay maybe not just some; there are about three bags of food.

"You're welcome." Juuri-san smiled. I bided her goodbye and started to walk back.

"You're finally done." Toushirou said from behind me. I gave a startled cry.

"Ack! Is it one of your hobbies to sneak up on people?!" I glared at him. He only shrugged and eyed my bags.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Juuri-san gave me these since I've been working hard!" I grinned proudly.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow and took the bags from me. "Really."

"Uh huh." I nodded and skipped beside him. "Juuri-san is the best employers I ever had! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home by now? Or did those fangirls hound you till this time." I teased.

"Shut up. Matsumoto wouldn't stop harping until I get up to fetch you saying it's dangerous for girls to be out alone."

"And here I thought you actually have a sense of compassion." I shook my head.

"Do you want to carry these by yourself?" Toushirou held up the bags. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Nah, you've to be good for something other than accompanying me home. What kind of guys let the girls do the work?"

"Keep going and I'll drop them." He threatened. And it actually worked.

"Fine." I gave in. "Are you actually going to the dance?"

"I have to. Matsumoto got the news and she's preparing the clothes she bought for us." Toushirou said.

"Tough luck." I laughed before pausing. "Us?"

"Yes, us. She bought some for you as well."

"What?! But she doesn't have to. I can skip this year's dance too." I protested. "I'll tell Rangiku it's not necessary."

"You'll end up going anyway. Matsumoto can be persuasive if she wants to be." Toushirou stated.

"How hard can it be?" I asked.

"I'll remember you said that."

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

I closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall listening to Yuzu trying her best to persuade Matsumoto from forcing her to the dance outside Yuzu and Karin's room. As expected, it didn't work at all after hearing protests of make-ups being forced on her. 40minutes left.

"Rangiku, I really don't wish to go to the dance!" Yuzu's voice insisted. I've been hearing that for the 100th time.

"Hmm, maybe red lipstick will work better on you. What do you think? Red or light pink?" Matsumoto's voice asked airily.

"Well, I'd prefer light pink- wait, that isn't the point here! Hey stop it!"

"Don't move around so much." Matsumoto's voice chided. "I'd prefer red but since you like light pink, I'll use the latter instead. Now, get out there so I can do taichou~" My eyes widened and Yuzu was shoved out. Before I can even take a glance at her, I was grabbed into the room. I'm actually seeing Matsumoto in a different light. It's not a good light by the way.

"Come on now, Taichou." Matsumoto grinned and proceed to strip my shirt off. "Wow taichou, I didn't know you like to work out!" I can hear Yuzu choking outside.

"I don't." I glared and shoved her hands away. "I can do this by myself." I winced at my reflection. I'm wearing a black long sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless jacket with black leather pants to match.

"You look so handsome Taichou!" Matsumoto gushed. "I don't think you need makeup so I'm going to tell you what you have to do." I raised an eyebrow.

"Remember to ask Yuzu to dance even if she doesn't know how."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Sweep her off her feet." Matsumoto said dramatically.

"You're insane." I said simply and headed for the door preparing to leave this hellhole, if only Matsumoto wasn't blocking me.

"And don't forget to keep your eyes on her. There'll be a lot of dangerous guys out there who wants to take advantage of her. And don't forget to drink only the drinks I put in your bags, there are chances that the drinks at the party are spiked. You don't want Yuzu to get herself in 'situations'." I shoved Matsumoto out of my way and snorted. I think the drinks in the bag are the ones that are really spiked.

"Yeah, yeah." I opened the door to find Yuzu waiting impatiently. She's wearing a black spaghetti short dress and a gray cloth wrapped around the waist. Half of her long hair is tied into a ponytail and her fringe is swept to the left with her bangs reaching till below her collarbone.

Is that really Yuzu?

"Why the hell did you prepare so quickly?!" She asked.

Okay, she's Yuzu.

"Stop whining. It's not like I want to go either." I snapped.

_**It's bad karma to fight before going on a date.**_

_Okay, for one, it doesn't make sense because we are NOT on a date!_

_**Denial.**_

_Stupid dragon._

_**What did you-**_

I closed our link before he can insult me as Matsumoto held a hand between Yuzu and me. "Oh no, no, no. You're not going to fight before the dance! Now off you go, shoo."

"But won't you be lonely?" Yuzu asked hopefully.

"Of course not, I've these to accompany with." Matsumoto grinned and held out…my credit cards! Not again. "Have fun, kids!" She said before running out of the house.

"Matsumoto!" I shouted in anger.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The couple finally arrived at their destination. The whole place is decorated with pink and red decorations. The whole place is packed with people too. Yuzu and Toushirou winced. Not because of the appearance of the place, but the shrills of…fangirls.

"KYA! Toushirou-kun looks so cute!" One of the fangirls screamed.

"Hey, who is that girl with him?!" A jealous girl pointed at Yuzu.

"M-Maybe this isn't a good idea…" Yuzu whispered to Toushirou.

"I know but what can we do. The teachers won't even let anyone leave." Toushirou pointed out.

"Hello, you must be Toushirou-kun." A beautiful girl with long blue navy hair, a pair of light blue eyes and smooth pale skin walked towards them as the fangirls fell into silence.

_Great. It's the school's most popular girl, Serria. _Yuzu thought.

"Yes." Toushirou replied in a bored tone. Serria frowned a little at it but recovered as she batted her eyelashes.

"My name is Serria Kurosu." She introduced, completely ignoring Yuzu. "Do you want to chat a little? I really want to get to know you better."

Yuzu narrowed her eyes a little at her fake sweet voice, Toushirou noticed. "Sorry but I'm not interested." Multiple gasps rang throughout the area as Serria's eyes widened at his rejection. Toushirou quickly led Yuzu to a table.

"Wow, you must be the first guy to reject Kurosu-san." Yuzu said as she seated herself.

"It's fine, you looked a bit uneasy anyway." Toushirou pointed out.

"D-Did I?" Yuzu's eyes widened. "I'm just a little sick of her fake sweet tone. Serria likes to use her looks to get every boy in school. So far, no one except you rejected her invitations and offers." Yuzu stated and Toushirou just shrugged.

"It's a good thing I'm not one of them then."

"Yeah." Yuzu laughed. "It's amusing to look at her expression too."

"What's the point of coming here if you're not going to have fun anyway?"

"I never knew you could talk about fun." Yuzu teased. "You always strike me as the serious kind."

Toushirou rolled his eyes at her comment. "Whatever."

-x-

"I need to go to the toilet." Yuzu announced as she got up.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Toushirou asked. "Matsumoto won't let me hear the end of it if something happened to you." Toushirou added.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll be fine. It's only the toilet." She huffed and stomped out of the room leaving a confused Toushirou.

_What's with her? _Toushirou thought.

-x-

_Stupid Toushirou! One minute he says something caring and he just have to add another comment to it! Boys. _Yuzu thought in exasperation as she stepped out of the toilet cubicle. What she didn't expect is Serria confronting her.

"Yes?" Yuzu narrowed her eyes at her. "If it's about Toushirou then I'm not going to entertain you." Yuzu made a move to leave but was stopped by a hand on her neck. Her nails are digging into the flesh but light enough only to draw a little blood. "Have you gone crazy?!" Yuzu tried to pry her hands off.

"Kurosaki Yuzu. Sister of Kurosaki Ichigo." Serria stated as Yuzu's eyes widened.

"You know Onii-chan?! Where is he?!" Yuzu demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll reunite with him soon. As long as I have you as the bait, I'm sure Kurosaki Ichigo will come to us quietly."

"If that is what it takes to see Onii-chan again, I'd rather not." Yuzu narrowed her eyes.

"How surprising. Don't you want to know more about what they're doing?" Serria asked.

"Of course I would but I'd rather hear it from Toushirou than you!" Yuzu spat.

Serria narrowed her eyes at the name. "Hitsugaya Toushirou." She said the name with venom. "I also didn't expect him to come here to the human world either. Much less being with a pathetic human girl like you."

"You know Toushirou too?" Yuzu asked ignoring the insult.

"It's none of your business actually. All you have to do is come with me obediently. Or else I can't guarantee your safety." Serria demanded. Her beautiful light blue eyes became bloodshot red, her pale skin started to become even paler and her nails grew sharper. Yuzu winced.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens. Hyourinmaru!"

An ice dragon came into view and blasted Serria into the wall. Yuzu was thrown back by the force but was spared from further damage as Toushirou caught her. Yuzu heaved a sigh of relief and touched her bruised neck. She looked around and saw nothing. She could've sworn she heard Toushirou's voice and felt a hold on her shoulder. Yuzu chose to keep silent to listen to the conversation.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Serria spat.

"Who the hell are you?" Toushirou asked.

Serria gave a pained smirk. "Heh, I'm one of the new breeds of hollows Aizen-sama created." Touoshirou's eyes narrowed at the name.

_Aizen? Who is he? _Yuzu thought. Serria gave one final smirk before disappearing in a gust of wind. "Toushirou?" Yuzu asked as she looked around for the said boy.

"I'm here." Toushirou replied as he turned back into his gigai form. "You should cover those up." He motioned to the scars on her neck.

"Yeah." Yuzu winced.

"Does it hurt?" Toushirou asked.

"Of course it does." Yuzu said. "Oh ho, is that concern I finally hear out of you?" She teased.

"I told you Matsumoto will not let me hear the end of it if you're hurt." Toushirou said, blushing.

_There he goes again. _Yuzu rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." Yuzu said and pushed more of her hair forward. Just then, footsteps can be heard coming towards them. Yuzu's eyes widened and shoved Toushirou into the cubicle as the door opened. The cubicle isn't really that big.

"What are you doing?" Toushirou spat as his body is pressed against Yuzu's. It's not a very comfortable situation at all.

"Shh. You want someone to find a boy in a girl's toilet?!" Yuzu whispered and Toushirou's eyes widened.

"Kurosaki? The dance is about to start. Please come out as soon as possible." Miyura-sensei said.

"Uh okay, I'll need just a little more time. You can go ahead." Yuzu replied.

"If you're sure…" Miyura-sensei said and went out. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief.

"Um, let's go?" Yuzu asked.

**Yuzu's POV**

God, the whole event is just a big pile of mess. Anyway Toushirou promised to tell me the whole thing when we get back. I looked at the center of the room where many couples dance. I wish I were one of them…

"Do you want to dance?" Toushirou asked. I raised my eyebrow waiting for something.

"Where's your usual add-on comments that spoils the mood?" I asked.

"What add on comments?" Toushirou scowled. "And answer the question."

"Fine." I answered. Otou-san always says it's rude to refuse an offer to dance. Toushirou took my hand and led me to the dance floor, he spun me a little to face him. He took my hand to rest it on his shoulder then held my waist. Our other hands are clasped together. It's actually the first time we've gotten so close physically as I started to notice some nicer assets about him. "D-Do you know how to dance?" I blushed. Hey, who wouldn't?

"Yeah." He replied. He's dancing smoothly while I'm trying my best not to step on his foot. We've gained quite an audience most being Toushirou's fangirls. I've got the feeling I'll be joining mom very soon.

"How did you learn to dance?" I asked trying to start a little conversation.

"Matsumoto made me learn it." Toushirou replied.

"It's a good thing she did." I laughed.

"Not exactly. She likes to do things most people hates."

"Ah, but if she didn't make you dance I wouldn't be having fun right now." I commented.

"Are you?"

"Aside from having possibilities of getting killed by your fangirls, yes." I replied.

"Don't worry, you're not getting killed anytime soon." Toushirou reassured. "Your family will murder me." He added.

I scowled. "There it is again. Can you say something without having to add your second comment? Just when I thought that you've stopped."

"What are you being so mad about?" Toushirou asked in exasperation.

"I'm not mad." I huffed.

**Toushirou's POV**

Okay, now I really want to know what's wrong with her. She looked like she wanted to dance so I offered. So what is her problem now? Don't tell me she's having second thoughts about this. Women, I can never understand them.

_**You still have a long way to go. And by the way, I haven't forgotten what you did to me just now! How dare you cut me off!**_

_If you weren't so noisy, I would not have resorted to that._

_**Short prick.**_

_What. Did. You. Say?_

_**I shall keep my mouth shut from now on.**_

Good. I thought as I rolled my eyes. I wonder if other shinigamis have this kind of problem with their zanpakuto. But forget that, back to matters at hand. Yuzu is frowning as we danced.

"Just tell me what is your problem." I demanded. She's lucky I am even doing this for her.

"Nothing." Yuzu grumbled. I hesitated.

"Would it help if I say that you're beautiful tonight?" I tried. For some reason, I don't like it when she's angry or sad.

I stared at her in confusion as she blushed. "T-thanks."

Does this mean she's happy?

"Do you have a fever?" I asked as I stared at her red face. She shouldn't have come if she's sick.

"N-no. I'm just feeling a little hot."

"That's close to having a fever." I pointed out. "Could this be an affect of the wound?" I whispered so that only she can hear me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that's not the case." Yuzu muttered.

"If you are sure…" I drawled out. Looks like I will just have to keep a close eye on her from now on.

* * *

Ah, finally done. I am pretty weak when it comes to description and stuffs xD Anyways, reviews please!


	4. A normal fever yet not quite

It has been awhile ne? Sorry but the school is kind of limiting my free time but reviews are what kept me going!

**fanficssuck: I think he's kind of OCC in the last chap too. Hmm, just take it as he speaks all his other lines emotionless-ly. xD**

**hitsuhina hater bleach lover: Shirou-chan is popular and who can resist thinking of pervy thoughts? Not me. xD**

**erisreigned: Don't worry, the sweet Yuzu is still there. When it comes to it(ByaKarin), I'll try to make the wait worthwhile.**

**lazyguy90: Thanks and don't worry, Yuzu is still the sweet one here.**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

After yesterday's dance, we immediately sat down to explain everything to Yuzu. The most annoying part is when she didn't believe I'm Taichou until Matsumoto finally stopped her laughter and convinced her otherwise. I'm guessing her reiatsu is starting to develop now that it can be sensed. It's only a matter of time until she can see hollows and shinigamis.

"Good morning Toushirou, Rangiku and Hyourinmaru." Yuzu greeted as she entered the living room. I don't even get why did she even bother to greet my zanpakuto.

_**Unlike you, she has a heart. Tell her I said good morning too.**_

I snorted at Hyourinmaru's words. "Hyourinmaru says good morning too."

"Good morning Yuzu-chan." Matsumoto greeted cheerfully. "Ne, since the both of you have no school today, why don't we take a look at the shopping malls? I heard there's a huge discount at Hot Topic's."

"No thanks." I turned her down flatly.

"S-sorry but I have work today." Yuzu apologized. Is it me or is she looking very pale?

"Are you alright Yuzu-chan? You look very pale." Matsumoto asked in concern before walking towards her and placed a hand on her forehead. "You have a fever."

I stood up immediately and scowled. "What? And you said you didn't have it yesterday."

"W-Well, I really d-didn't have it yesterday!" Yuzu protested with force, which is not doing wonders for her current situation. Yuzu groaned and slumped forward, if I weren't there to catch her she would have made friends with the floor with her face.

_**It must be one of the side affects of the wound she received. Luckily it's only mild because Serria didn't exert much force.**_

_And why didn't you tell me before?_

_**I didn't know that until now.**_

"Yuzu-chan, you should stay home and rest." Matsumoto said.

"B-But…"

"No buts!" Matsumoto interjected. "I'll relay a message to your employer that you're sick. In the meantime I'll pay a visit to the pharmacy. Taichou, you will have to take good care of Yuzu-chan! Understood?" I'm really surprised at her serious-ness. "And I'll use your credit cards with no question, understood?!"

"Yes." I replied. Wait…did she just grinned?! "Matsumoto!" I shouted as she make a break for the door. Damn, what should I do with a sick girl? I'm not trained under fourth division! That Matsumoto.

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

So hot… It feels as if I'm near a volcano. My head hurts like hell too. I groaned as I'm awoken back to the living. I opened my eyes to find Toushirou standing beside me with his eyebrows furrowed. Did he carry me to my bed?

"T-Toushirou?"

"You shouldn't talk when you're sick."

"How the hell did I get sick?" I asked.

"Hyourinmaru said that it must be from the wound you received. You are lucky that girl did not exert much force or else you would have attained more serious illness." Toushirou replied. Great.

"So this is only a normal fever?" I asked.

"I suppose so."

I groaned as another wave of dizziness came again. "Where's Rangiku?"

"She went to the pharmacy to buy medicine." Toushirou answered as he folded his arms.

"She doesn't have to…" I muttered then a question suddenly came to me. "Do shinigamis get sick?"

"Rarely. We have higher tolerance than humans."

"How lovely." I grumbled.

Toushirou smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course, I could do so much more without being sick so easily. We _humans_ can get sick if we were to even stay a few minutes under the rain! Not to mention the diseases are transferable. God why do we -cough cough-." Damn, I forgot I was sick!

"You should take it easy." Toushirou frowned.

"I -cough- shall not! I'm not done –cough- stating every unfairness –cough- of humanity!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure it can be postponed to next time." Toushirou said dryly. "For now, just take it easy and rest."

Aw, is that concern I hear in his voice? "I'm touched." I faked a sniff.

"For a patient, you don't act like you're sick at all." Toushirou remarked dryly. "Maybe the heat of the fever has gotten into your brain."

"For a person who is taking care of the patient, you sure like to insult them lots." I retorted. "If you don't like to take care of me, why don't you jump out of the window on your way to freedom?"

"I can't."

I rolled my eyes. "Why? Is it because Rangiku will never let you hear the end of it or will my family hunt your ass?"

Silence.

"I don't even know why I'm bothering myself with you."

I gaped. Ouch, that hurt. "Oh! I didn't even realize being with me is bothersome! Just when I thought you finally has some compassion within you somewhere! You are really a jerk you know? I swear when I get out of my bedridden state, I'm going to throw you out into the road! I SWE –cough cough-"

"Hey, you al-"

"Don't bother!" I growled before coughing again. Damn stupid sickness of mine. I groaned as another wave of dizziness struck and everything became black.

-x-

**Toushirou's POV**

Where the hell is Matsumoto? It has already been 3 hours since she left. Damn, Yuzu is a worse patient than Karin, at least the latter knows she should not push it when she's shouldn't. And why is she so mad again? She should be glad that I'm actually taking care of her.

_**Yuzu was just hurt by your comment.**_

_Which comment?_

_**The comment when you said that you don't even knows why you're bothering yourself with her.**_

_I said that because I don't know why she being sick bothers me!_

_**Ah, so that's what you meant. Women can be very sensitive to these kinds of stuff.**_

_You sound like you speak from experience._

_**I have plenty of them just by watching you interact and failing epic-ly.**_

_I do not._

_**You don't even know Hinamori likes you.**_

_Idiot. She likes that bastard, Aizen._

_**Exactly. You have no knowledge in women.**_

_Shut up. Besides, Hinamori and I treat each other like siblings._

_**I'll remember you say that when she finally confess to you.**_

_Uh huh. Keep on waiting then._

_**If only Yuzu is a shinigami…**_

_What are you getting at?_

_**If Yuzu is a shinigami, not only she can help you out, you can also fall in love with her without any restrains from the laws of Soul Society.**_

_-Sputters- who would want to fall in love with her?!_

_**Denial is the first step towards love.**_

_I've never heard of anything more ridiculous!_

_**Just you wait, before you know it, you will have Hinamori and Yuzu-chan fighting for you.**_

_Now that's impossible._

_**I beg to differ.**_

My 'talk' with Hyourinmaru was interrupted by another fit of coughs from Yuzu. Matsumoto, if you don't appear in another 3 seconds. I'm going to-

"TAICHOU! How is Yuzu-chan?!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she barged into the room.

I glared at Matsumoto. "She's obviously not doing very well. Where have you been?"

"You see, many pharmacy were run by girls and as you know, Hot Topic's is on a big sale-"

"So you joined them." I interrupted.

"I'm proud to say that I did not!" Matsumoto said. "I let my gigai raid the sales for me while I went to get medicine. But there are so many of them with different foreign labels. When I finally got the medicine I wanted I couldn't find my gigai, turns out she went to every shop on sale."

Veins throbbed against my forehead. "In other words, my credit cards…"

"Maxed out." Matsumoto grinned nervously. "Take this 3 times a day." Matsumoto shoved the medicine in my hands and ran away.

"MATSUMOTO!" I roared.

"Mmm? Are you always so loud?" I hear Yuzu groan.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, Matsumoto finally bought the medicine. Take it." I shoved the medicine in her hands watching her face scrunch up in disgust. "What?"

Her disgusted expression remained. "I hate medicines."

"Why? I heard it heals people, just take it."

"I refuse to take that monstrous blasphemy!" Yuzu gave a few more coughs. "I don't believe that thing heals anything! It's downright nasty!"

Toushirou rubbed his forehead; he can feel another headache coming. "You work at the Kurosaki clinic before, you should know better."

"I didn't get sick at that time –cough- until last year I got hungry and decided to eat –cough- it. Man it was-" Yuzu was interrupted by Toushirou who quickly poured the contents into the spoon and shoved it into Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu's eyes widened and gagged making her throat worse.

"Y-You t-traitor!" Yuzu wheezed whilst grabbing her throat.

"You have to eat it either way and I'm sure you won't like it if Matsumoto is the one who feed you." Toushirou pointed out. "Do you want to eat anything?"

"Yes, anything that will get this nasty taste off my taste buds _please_."

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

For some reason I don't feel as hot as before. To be exact, it feels kind of breezy. I looked around and saw a nice green field, there're all kinds of flowers planted here arranged in a harmonious way.

Wait. Am I dead? People say that when they are dead they can see a flower field. Holy crap, don't tell me that concoction is poisoned!

_**You are certainly not dead. **_A mysterious female voice laughed.

"Huh? Who are you? And if I'm not dead, where am I?" I asked looking around for the owner of the voice.

_**You're in your inner world, duh. **_

"Um, you mind showing yourself? It's kind of disturbing hearing your voice everywhere."

The voice laughed again and there's a figure like a harpy in front of me. She has short purple hair, long elf like ears, claws for feet and wings for hands. She is wearing a dark purple cloth wrapping her upper body like an X and feathers covering under her bellybutton to her claw-feet.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_**My name is ____.**_

"Eh, sorry but I can't here your name."

_**-sigh- I told you it's ____.**_

"I still can't hear it."

_**-groan- Stupid shinigami rules. Forget the name; let's get on to the real topic here. You've become a shinigami, congratulations! –claps-**_

I stared dumbfounded at the harpy in front of me. "Sorry can you repeat that?"

_**Do you have hearing problems or something? I said YOU'VE BECOME A SHINIGAMI!**_

To our surprise, I laughed. "Ahahahahaha, that's completely impossible. I'm not dead yet and I'm a human. Man, you got me there for awhile."

_**You moron. Don't you remember what that freaky Barbie did to you?**_

I nodded and winced.

_**Exactly. By impaling a weapon aka her nails into you, you become a shinigami yet you're alive something you call a substitute shinigami or something.**_

"Um, so I'm now a substitute shinigami? But why doesn't Toushirou knows anything about this?"

_**You mean that icy kid whom you have a crush on?**_

"Crush? I don't have a crush on him."

_**Pft. Denial is always the first step towards love. **_

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

_**Just you wait, before you even know what's going on, that icy kid is going to confess to you.**_

"Now that's impossible."

_**Oh ho, I beg to differ.**_

And soon, I was pulled back into the world of living as I stared at Toushirou's teal eyes right beside me. Remembering the conversation I had with the harpy, I blushed lightly and sat up.

"Yes…?"

"I tried to wake you up but you won't budge. Here." Toushirou shoved the food in my hands. "It's not poisonous." He added. Yeah right, that medicine you just gave me sent me to a flower field! Speaking of the flower field.

"Um, do you shinigamis have conversation with weird harpies in your dreams?" I asked.

"We do have conversation with our zanpakuto in our dreams before but not with harpies. Why?"

"I think…I've become a substitute shinigami?" I smiled nervously.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

I hope it isn't as sudden as it seem. Anyways, if you love Toushirou, REVIEW! xD


	5. Zanpakutos just loves bonding

And here's chapter 5! Finally weekend is coming close~

**fanficssuck: Haha, done xD**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and updated!**

**erisreigned: It shall be explained in later chapters but it should be very obvious he doesn't has a say in it. Don't worry, I love your rambles, LOL.**

**lazyguy90: Thanks!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Yuzu's POV

After explaining to Toushirou about the dream I had, we found a katana lying beside me. Aside from all of that, Toushirou looks pretty calm except for that tiny little fear that flashed in his eyes. Okay, what's there to fear about? It's not like I'm going to charge at every hollow I see instead, I'm going to run for my life. But he ought to be fear if he is going to explain this whole thing to Otou-san and my siblings. Oh ho, I want to be there when it happens!

"So that crazy harpy is my zanpakuto?" I asked carefully after he explained all about zanpakuto to me.

_**Hey, who are ya calling crazy?**_

"Eh, I didn't call you crazy." I clarified as Toushirou became confused.

_**The 'crazy harpy' is the one who talked to you dumb-dumb.**_

"Oh sorry, please hold on." I muttered to Toushirou as he nodded and spaced out. Is he talking to his zanpakuto too?

_**Probably. That's what you do when you talk to us, space out like idiots.**_

_And you're enjoying making me look like that?_

_**Of course, you just called me crazy.**_

_Sorry but I don't lie._

_**Oh ho…**_

_What?_

_**Look in front.**_

And I did…to find Toushirou being pushed against me. What's that soft feeling pressed on my lips? I punched whatever that was in front of me. –gasp- Someone just kissed me! And it's Toushirou!!!

"Y-you! You stole my first kiss!" I shouted.

"It wasn't me! It was Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou shouted back.

_**(I did that because I need to ask Yuzu's zanpakuto some questions.) **_A male voice said.

_(Well, do that without sacrificing me!) _Toushirou's voice exclaimed angrily. Eh?

_Sacrifice?! What the hell are you implying?! By the way, why are there a male and Toushirou's voice?_

_**The answer to that is…while the icy kid and your lips came into contact, we use that time to create a bond. But it's kind of amusing seeing Yuzu-chan reacted with violence before going into shock.**_

_(Who are you calling kid?!)_

_Gasp, you mean to tell me that…we are bonded?!_

_**Yep/(Yes)**_

…

_**I think she fainted…**_

_**(Maybe this is too hard for her to take in…)**_

_(Of course! You just bloody bonded us!)_

_**The bond ain't bloody that's for sure. Quick, icy kid, resurrect her with CPR! Mouth to mouth!**_

_**(I'm so watching this.)**_

_(You idiots better shut up and severe this bond NOW!)_

_**I think it's our cue to leave…**_

_**(Lets go somewhere else. I have some questions for you.)**_

_(HYOURINMARU!!!!!!!)_

**Toushirou's POV**

I sighed as I held Yuzu to prevent her from falling. No matter how much I shouted for that stupid dragon, he won't reply. Great, why do these things always happen to me? Now I probably have to explain to her family about her transformation.

"Uhh…" Yuzu started to open her eyes.

"Awake yet?" I asked sarcastically. I watched in amusement as her eyes widened and shot up like an arrow.

"T-Toushirou, I just have the craziest dream of we being bonded. I mean that's impossible isn't it?" Yuzu laughed as I continued to stare. "…Don't tell me, it really happened?" I nodded.

_HEY CRAZY HARPY! _I hear Yuzu screamed in our minds.

_(Hyourinmaru took her somewhere for questionings.)_

Yuzu gaped as she came back to the world of living. "So we are going to be stuck forever for the rest of our lives?"

"Unless our zanpakuto decides to severe the bond then yes." I replied calmly.

"Oh." Yuzu plopped into the couch beside her. "Now that I'm a substitute shinigami and all, do you think I can see Otou-san, Onii-chan and Karin now?"

"Probably but you have to go through complicated step. Like become a spirit for one."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"We need to find Urahara for that."

Yuzu blinked in confusion. "Urahara-san? The uncle who runs the candy store?"

"Yeah, come on. We need to talk to him about all this." And also about something that as been on my mind.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Welcome, welcome. And what do we have here? A cute little couple." Urahara spread out his arms in greeting.

"We're not a couple!" Yuzu protested before looking around. "Where is Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun?"

"There're in Soul Society." Toushirou answered for Urahara.

Urahara's eyes widened a little. "So she knows."

Toushirou nodded. "Not only that she is also following the footsteps of Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin."

"I see, please come with me." Urahara said and motioned for the two to follow him. Yuzu stood her ground. "Hm, what's wrong Yuzu-chan? Don't worry it's not like I'm going to eat you or anything." Urahara joked.

Yuzu shook her head. "I-It's not about that. I'm just wondering what are you going to do."

"No worries, we're just going to let you go through the same tests Ichigo and Karin-chan did." Urahara reassured and called upon Tessai. He instructed Tessai to give Yuzu the tests while he sat down to talk to Toushirou. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"As sharp as ever. Yes, it's about Yuzu's transformation. Normally it has to take a Shinigami to pierce the chest of the human with their Zanpakuto and channels their Reiryoku through it into the human's body for the human to become a shinigami but Yuzu only took an injury from the neck." Toushirou explained.

"And that's probably one of the abilities of the fragments which you speak of the last time." Urahara concluded. "I suspect that they're more than just hollows or shinigami."

"You mean…something like a zanpakuto?"

Urahara nodded. "Yes. And from what I've gathered, Aizen should not have the power to create beings like those. Those creations are even beyond Kurotsuchi's abilities."

"So there is someone else pulling the strings."

"Yes and that someone might be closer than you think." Urahara hinted.

"Have you already found the culprit?"

Urahara smiled. "It's only a guess. Which people do you know who are stronger than Aizen?"

Toushirou thought for awhile before his eyes widened. "Don't tell me…?"

"Yes." Urahara nodded solemnly. "It's…"

-x-

Yuzu groaned as she plopped to the ground, the soul chain on her chest rattled as she did so. "Tessai-san, how many more tests are there?"

"There are two more tests to go, your endurance and speed is remarkable." Tessai concluded.

"Maybe it's because I've been working off my butt for five years?" Yuzu guessed. "But that's not the point, why do I have to go through tests to go to Soul Society?"

"We have to let your reiatsu develop faster inorder for you to travel to Soul Society without any casualties. And now that the shinigamis in Soul Society is preparing for a war, they will most likely be expecting you to help out." Tessai explained.

"But I never wanted to fight and I don't think I can." Yuzu admitted. "But if it's what it takes to see them then I'll try my best."

"Hmm, you are indeed different from Ichigo and Karin." Tessai concluded. "SHOP KEEPER." He bellowed. Urahara and Toushirou came down to the underground camp several seconds later.

"How is she progressing?" Urahara asked.

"She has completeled the first test and has two more to go." Tessai said.

Urahara nodded in approval. "We can skip the second test since she has already heard her zanpakto, now for the third test."

Toushirou looked at him wearily. "Are you sure there will be no signs of danger in this?"

"Don't worry about your girlfriend, the only one who will be in danger is me." Urahara laughed and ignored Toushirou's protests. He faced Yuzu. "Are you ready?"

**Yuzu's POV**

This has to be the weirdest test I have ever come across. Seriously, knocked Urahara-san's hat off? Did Onii-chan and Karin seriously went through this? But despite the lack of sense in this test, his hat seemed to be glued to his head!

_**I reckon so seeing how this man is full of weirdness.**_

_So you're back? How did you enjoy your date with Hyourinmaru? _I asked sacarstically.

_**It was enjoyable thank you. **_

_Speaking of which, why are you the only one talking to me?_

_**Oh that, Hyourinmaru and icy kid are in their inner world.**_

"It's impolite to space out infront of your opponent Yuzu-chan." Urahara-san gushed as he dodged another one of my swipe.

"And it's impolite to ignore when someone is talking to you even though it's a crazy harpy!" I retorted.

_**Hey!**_

"You're not going to have any lunch if you don't get my hat off my head~" Urahara-san teased as a vein popped on my forehead.

"I'm trying!" I scowled as I gave him another swipe of my katana.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-taichou, looks like we have to speed this up." Urahara bellowed to the spaced out Toushirou. Didn't he know Toushirou is in his inner world? And what's with the sword?

"Erm…what are you doing…?" I glanced at his sword wearily.

Urahara-san simply smiled. "This is my zanpakuto. If you don't pass this test, you will die~" With that, I ran while Urahara-san chased behind me with his sword.

_**What are you doing? Retaliate!**_

_And get myself killed?!_

_**Are you going to keep running away forever? Don't you want to meet your family?**_

My eyes widened as I remembered the reason I'm here for. I winced as my katana took a blow. I continued to try and dodge the attacks while looking for an opening to find out there was none.

"Looks like you've stopped running away." Urahara-san said.

"Well yeah, what good will it do?" I winced again as I blocked another one of his attacks.

_**Atta girl, now shout out my name.**_

_What the hell is your name?!_

_**My name is…**_

"Wind without impurities, embrace those who stands before me. Aello!" I shouted as my katana splitted into two to form two spinners which attached themselves to my wrists. The spinners spun at an incredible speed creating a heavy wind that blew Urahara-san and his hat off. Urahara-san flipped and landed on the ground.

"Good job." Urahara-san clapped. "You have passed the test."

"…" I groaned as I felt my vision blurring as darkness clouded my view.

-x-

"…And you said that there will be absolutely no danger to her!" I heard Toushirou shouted.

"Now, now. If I haven't done so, it would take the whole day to learn her zanpakuto's name." Urahara-san's voice said calmly. "And it looks like sleeping beauty is awake."

"Eh, what happened?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

"You fainted." Toushirou snapped. Looks like he is in a very bad mood.

Urahara grinned. "Don't worry, your prince charming is just mad that I roughed you up. A kiss should help remedy his mood but to make it even better you can always provide a porn show."

_**-Insane laughter-**_

_**(I agree.)**_

"Shut up!" Toushirou scowled, blushing red.

"Um, so when can I go to Soul Society?" I asked trying to change the subject, my own face blushing red as well.

"Don't you need to rest?" Toushirou asked.

I shook my head no. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay then, let's wait for Rangiku-san to return." Urahara-san declared.

* * *

Finally done and you should know what to expect in the next chapter right? Please review!


	6. Happy reunion and Yuzu's realization

Well, here's chapter 6. Probably what most is expecting and waiting for xD

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and updated.**

**fanficssuck: I changed the release name, hope it's better.**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Yuzu's POV

We're now in Soul Society and damn, the place is huge. It looks completely different from Karakura town yet it feels as if we're still in the human world. I don't know, maybe it's because of the souls walking around like a normal living human being.

_**I betcha you will get lost here.**_

_I won't!_

_**Uh huh, this place is really huge. Say, how about after your little reunion, we check this place out?**_

_Hmm, okay. _

My talk with Aello was interrupted by a sudden pull to the left.

"If you would spend less time talking while walking you would've noticed you were about to slam into a pole." Toushirou snapped.

I sighed in relief before turning to him. "Thanks but why are you so snappy?"

"I think it's because Taichou is afraid of telling the Kurosakis about you turning into a shinigami." Rangiku-san giggled and Toushirou growled in anger. "Fine, fine. I have to deliver my stuff to the Women Association. See ya~!" Rangiku bided us farewell before I turned to Toushirou, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that all? I can tell them myself." I offered.

"No need." Toushirou growled and stomp towards the huge building, which I gathered from Rangiku-san, one of the Gotei 13's headquarters. If Rangiku-san didn't tell me about why Toushirou is acting so snappy, I would've suspected he is going through PMS.

_**Hahahaha, PMS! The icy kid is going through PMS! **_Aello roared with laughter and I smartly stayed out from this conversation.

_**(-Snort- Not really, he only goes through the 'anger' factor of it.)**_

_(SHUT UP!)_

I winced as Toushirou shouted mentally. Man, what is the deal anyway? I offered to be the one to tell Otou-san, Onii-chan and Karin to save his skin, he refused and now he's acting like a kid. Seriously.

"I'm not acting like a kid." Toushirou snapped again.

"I hate this bonding." I complained. What's so fun about having someone else hearing your thoughts?! This is unfair. Rangiku-san sure took it too well though. The only time he wouldn't hear my thoughts is when he is concentrating on other stuffs, which is luckily 90% of the time.

As we arrived at the building labeled '11', I gawked at the size of it. It's bigger than our house that's for sure and there are 13 of them? A flash of black above me interrupted my gawking. I blinked as the said 'flash of black' were slammed into the wall to his left.

"Will you stop jumping on a random girl?!" A girl who…it's Karin and the guy beside her… Onii-chan!

"Karin-chan! Onii-chan!" I chirped happily. Oh Karin and Onii-chan are still the same as usual.

Karin and Onii-chan looked at me weirdly. "…Do I know you?" Onii-chan asked.

"It's Yuzu." I replied. Guess my looks really did change. I stared in amusement as Karin's face changed into a serious of emotions. There are happy, shock, anger, confused, guilt and disbelief.

"Y-Yuzu?" Karin and Onii-chan stammered and turned to Toushirou for confirmation. He nodded. "Why the fuck is she here?! Don't you know it's dangerous for her to come here?!" Karin and Ichigo glowered.

"Karin-chan, it's not Toushirou's fault that I've become a shinigami…oops." I covered my mouth when I had accidentally spilled something Toushirou wanted to say when the Kurosaki are at a safe distance away from him.

"WHAT?!" Karin shouted and kicked Toushirou in the gut. I stared in horror as he was flung past me; luckily my Onii-chan and Otou-san are too much in their state of shock to do anything.

"K-Karin-chan!" I exclaimed as I stood in between her and Toushirou. "P-please hear me out. There is this crazy Barbie that attacked me WITHOUT Toushirou's knowing. Luckily Toushirou SAVED me but her attack made me a shinigami so PLEASE don't kill him!" I begged.

Karin took intakes of deep breaths before nodding quietly. Now…

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" I shouted. "HOW THE HELL DID ONE FREAKING DAY BECOME FIVE YEARS?! I MAY NOT BE GOOD AT MATHS BUT I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE!" My burst of volume shocked Otou-san, Karin and Onii-chan.

"I-It's was a sudden decision." Karin stammered.

"SUDDEN DECISION. AND YOU DIDN'T LEAVE A NOTE?!"

"W-we didn't want you to worry." Onii-chan stammered

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I DID WORRY AND I WORRIED UNTIL I GOT CONSTIPATED!"

"Y-Yuzu." Otou-san stammered.

"WHAT?!"

"I…I am…REALLY SORRY!" Otou-san wailed as he kneeled in front of him. I blinked as he continued to bow. "I-I shouldn't have left you alone but we're pulled into Soul Society so suddenly that there is no way we can go back to Karakura town! We wanted to give you a message but no one was suppose to leave here until the war is over until Hitsugaya-taichou is chosen to go to Karakura town for a mission!"

My reply was simple and quite taken aback. "Okay…"

"It's not okay! We left you there alone to fend for yourself. You probably worked and worked until very late and went home by YOUR OWN! Then you got raped by some unknown stranger and got yourself pregnant and got yourself a baby named TOM!" Otou-san bawled as Karin kicked him again.

"You wish she had a baby!" Karin growled.

"Y-Yuzu, I'm really sorry for leaving you there." Ichigo apologized. "You see, there was a massive hollow attack at that time so we initially planned to leave only for a day. We didn't expect to be pulled into Soul Society so suddenly."

"Okay, I understand. I just need to vent it all out, that's all." I grinned.

_**Yes, and I was proud! You go, girl!**_

_**(Women…)**_

_**What was that?**_

_**(Nothing.)**_

Oops, I forgot about the whole bonding thing.

_Toushirou?_

_(What?)_

_You…all right there?_

_(Yeah.)_

_There's one more little problem…how are we going to tell them about our bond?_

_(Fuck. Hyourinmaru, severe this bond now!)_

_**(No can do master. The bond cannot be severed until you have sex with another women.)**_

_(What the fuck? There is no way I am doing that!)_

_**Don't tell me you are a virgin!**_

_**(Of course he is, he didn't even know what porn is.)**_

_**-insane laughter-**_

_(Hyourinmaru…)_

I listened in amusement as Toushirou chewed Hyourinmaru out. I blinked as Karin's hand waved in front of me and I realized I'm spacing out again. I held out my katana and grinned sheepishly. "Meet Aello, my zanpakuto."

* * *

Yes! I get to tour around this piece of heaven, with Toushirou being my tour guide of course seeing how he is granted a break from his long-term mission. Actually, I begged for him to show me around.

Hmm, but the whole explanation thing was kind of hard mostly because of their constant 'WHAT?!'s. Other than that, everything is fine and dandy. We didn't mention anything about the bond too. I also learned that Onii-chan's zanpakuto is Zangetsu and Karin's Fenia, a fire elemental. The most shocking thing is that Fernia and Aello are actually siblings.

_**I didn't like Fenia-nee…**_

_Why not?_

_**She is always better than me at everything. She's prettier, smarter and more mature than me.**_

_Oh don't be jealous. Karin-chan is also prettier, smarter and stronger than me. And you don't see me complaining._

_**That's because…you don't understand.**_

_What is it? Just tell me._

_**The guy I liked ended up falling for her…**_

_**(Who?) **_Hyourinmaru asked before I could.

_**Senbonzakura…**_

_**(You mean the guy who wears his mask the whole time?!)**_

_**Yeah…**_

_Who is he?_

_(He is Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto.)_

_Byakuya Kuchiki…Kuchiki…is he related to Rukia-nee?_

_(Yes, he is Rukia's older brother. I think there are rumors about him and Karin being together or something.)_

_WHAT?!_

_**Yes and Fenia-nee fell in love with him shortly after.**_

_**(That guy is seriously no good. You will probably suffer just by talking to him.)**_

_Why are you trying your damnest to convince her?_

_**(That's because I treat her like… my little sister!) **_Okay, that one sounded forced.

_(Yeah right for all we know, you-) _

I blinked as I felt Toushirou dragged out from our conversation. I heard him groan about stupid lovesick dragons or something.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Toushirou replied. It's actually my first time fully taking in his actual shinigami uniform. It kinda doesn't suit him, I liked the casual shirt and pants better. I know I'm probably going to die from saying this but his shinigami uniform makes him look…small. And judging from his lack of response to my comment, he must be busy chatting with Hyourinmaru.

"Ne Toushirou, where are we going next?" I asked.

"I'm going back to my office to do paperwork."

"Eh but aren't you on your break?"

"I've got a workload of paperwork to do, I can't afford to have breaks." Toushirou stressed out. "And Matsumoto not doing her part is not helping at all."

I groaned and slumped in disappointment. "That means I'm on my own." Then I brightened up. "Hey, can I follow you? I want to see how does your office looks like."

"Whatever."

-x-

"Wow, this is some load of paperwork." I stared in awe at the pile, which is taller than me by the way.

"I know, just don't disturb me while I do my work." Toushirou stated as he sat down behind his desk. I took the time to walk around his office, it is bigger than your everyday offices in the human world but there is one thing missing: air conditioner.

_**(That's because Toushirou is known as the air conditioner in Soul Society.)**_

_Really?_

_**(Yeah, whenever he gets angry, the whole place becomes cold.)**_

_**That's so cool.**_

_**(Yes. That's why shinigamis try to get Toushirou angry during summertime.)**_

_They have summer time here…?_

_**(Yes.)**_

_**It's just like Yuzu-chan then, with me, you don't even need a fan! It's useful during summer time too.**_

_I didn't know that._

_**That's what it's so good about elemental zanpakuto. As long as you have us, you don't need to worry about sweating to death vice versa, during wintertime, Fenia-nee can warm up the place.**_

_But I still wonder why Toushirou has big piles of paperwork._

_**(That's because most of them are Matsumoto's and Hinamori's)**_

_Hinamori?_

_**(Toushirou's childhood friend. She is awfully loyal to her ex-taichou who betrayed Soul Society. She is going through a breakdown now.)**_

_How sad…_

_**And from what I've gathered. It seems that the both of them liked each other but refused to admit it.**_

_Oh._

_**Is that all you have to say?!**_

_W-What else am I suppose to say…?_

_**Be jealous or something! Someone is out to get your LOVE!**_

_Don't be ridiculous. Toushirou is not my love._

_**Denial/(Denial)**_

_Did the both of you rehearse? Anyway, I really do not have any feelings for him!_

_**And what about that part when the both of you danced?!**_

_It was the atmosphere!_

_**Yeah right, you were so into him. Stop denying your love for him already. I don't want you to become like me…**_

_Aello…I'm really sorry about your experience but…I am NOT in love with Toushirou!_

_**That's what I thought when I was with Senbonzakura!**_

_I'm not going to argue even further._

I snapped out from our conversation and took a peek at Toushirou. He doesn't seem to hear our conversation seeing how hard he is concentrating on his paperwork. He's such a workaholic. But what was that pang of hurt when Hyourinmaru talked about this Hinamori girl?

"Toushirou?" I called out without thinking.

"What?" He looked up from his paperwork.

I shook my head "…It's nothing." I turned to the window but not before catching a frown on his face. Was that concern or irritation? So far after Toushirou entered my life, I felt as if I'm becoming less like the fourteen-year-old Yuzu I was. The Yuzu who neglected her friends for work, the one who doesn't have time for fun and the one who never had so much joy in her life. Before I even knew it, I have changed in such a short time.

Then I realized.

I probably can't take it if Toushirou walked out of my life.

* * *

And here marks the end of the chapter. How is it? Don't forget to leave reviews as reviews are what kept authors going strong. So please review!


	7. Momo's feelings and Shirou's realization

And I shall present you...chapter 7! And the Byakarin flashback is specially for erisreigned! Really, I never thought about writing it xD Anyway, hope all of you will enjoy this chapter as well.

**Snowkid: Yeah I know it's kind of unforgiveable but they weren't expecting to be gone for five years either. Anyway, Yuzu forgave them because she's still the sweet Yuzu^^**

**fanficssuck: Haha thanks, I never thought about that but it's a great suggestion. I'll do it in future chapters, you'll know why in this chap.**

**erisreigned: I wouldn't call it invading more like...stepping into Seireitei openly xD The villian hmm...you will find out in later chapters!**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Normal POV

"Ne, why are you bringing me here for? Another interrogation?" Aello asked while walking through the icy field with Hyourinmaru.

"No."

"Um, you want to make ice cream?" Aello guessed.

A sweat drop formed on Hyourinmaru's head. "No."

"Well help me out here cause I'm struggling." Aello squirmed around. "I hate not knowing anything and that includes the reason why I'm here. And just when I was planning to hypnotize Yuzu into loving that icy kid."

"And just how are you going to accomplish that?" Hyourinmaru asked in interest.

"Um, with a swinging pendulum?"

"Do you even know what's that?"

Aello's eyebrow furrowed. "Nope. But I came across an article about it, it says it can brainwash the one you are using on."

Hyourinmaru shook his head in amusement. "It's fake. The reason why you are here is because…"

"Because?"

"Because."

"That isn't a good reason." Aello huffed.

"What reason were you expecting?" Hyourinmaru inquired.

Aello folded her wings in thought. "Something like you missed our alone time and want to spend as much as you can with lil ol me."

"That reason could do."

"What? You mean it's true?" Aello grinned. "Well if that's it you could've said so sooner~ Man you made my brain burst from all the thinking there just now."

To Aello's surprise, Hyourinmaru chuckled. "I suppose it's my fault then."

"You're damn right it is."

**Yuzu's POV**

I groaned as the sunlight hit my face. For once, I didn't wake up to the annoying cheerful song of the alarm. I sat up and pinched myself…hard. Nope, all of these weren't a dream. I looked around to find myself in a room with two beds. Not only two beds because I would suspect myself in a high-class jail.

"Oh you are awake." Karin said as she came out from the bathroom.

"Eh, how did I get here?"

"Toushirou carried you here saying that you fell asleep in his office." Karin explained. "Ichi-nii was quite infuriated that you were alone in a room with a boy but luckily Goat-chin kicked him before he can even say anything."

I laughed. "Onii-chan has changed."

"Really? He's still the same though, the reason why he didn't act like this is because we rarely hang out with any boys alone."

"I see. But you're still the same." I grinned happily.

"I guess and you've changed." Karin said.

"Ah it's probably due to the circumstances I was in." I laughed nervously. "Can't really expect me to stay the same way without the usual crazy people in the house."

Karin closed her eyes and prayed. "Thank god you finally realized they are crazy." We laughed for a while before Karin started to question me. "How have you been doing? Had it been hard on you?"

I shook my head no. "It's fine, I managed to earn enough money to keep living and pay for my high school fees."

"I knew I should have told Goat-chin to leave some money behind."

"It's okay." I reassured my twin. "It's good to have experience like this."

"Still, it's too young for you. Even Ichi-nii was damn worried about you the whole time. Goat-chin was worried too but he expressed it in a more…annoying way." Karin frowned. "I'm really sorry too."

I shook my head, smiling. "Don't be. I'm just happy that I'm here with all of you now."

"Me too." Karin admitted with a smile.

"By the way, I heard about something going on with you and Rukia-nee's brother."

"W-What did you hear about?" Karin stammered as a familiar red tint started forming on her cheeks.

"About how the both of you looked cute together?" I hinted cheekily.

"Don't be stupid, there is no way I would fall for a guy more than ten times my age." Karin denied.

I nodded playfully. "Uh huh, but I heard that he is pretty cute. And your zanpakuto has already dated him officially. Come on, we're sisters for god sake. Can't you even let me in on your little love life?"

Karin slumped her shoulders. "We are…dating."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. "Who asked who?"

"You see…"

_Flashback in Karin's POV_

It looked like any normal sunny morning with the usual noisy chirping of birds. I was walking to Byakuya's house with the usual intention of freeloading- I mean having breakfast at his house. For some reason he seems to be content with just me going over there and here I thought he didn't like Kurosakis. Main reason: We don't call him by the proper suffix. Why did I have a crush on him again? Love is unreasonable and illogical anyway.

So I was on the verge of walking into his mansion when I saw him looking down at his koi pond in confusion. Everybody scream! No one ever lived to see the great Byakuya Kuchiki looked at something in confusion! Much less a koi pond!

"Byakuya, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to him.

Byakuya turned around and nodded in greeting. "Many of my fishes in my koi pond seem to be missing lately."

I sweat dropped. "Eh, weren't you supposed to have video cameras to catch the culprit?"

"Video cameras…?" Byakuya asked in confusion. "Are you talking about cameras?"

_The people here have cameras but not video cameras? _I thought while sweat dropping again. "Eh…never mind. But who would want to steal a fish from a koi pond?"

"That's what I would like to know."

Just then Yachiru is running towards us wearing a cat suit. She jumped and landed on the edge of the koi pond. She squealed in delight as her kitty paws gloves made a swipe at the pond and obtained a huge gold fish. All the while we were there standing like idiots staring at her actions. Yachiru made another squeal of joy and dashed towards us and also somehow successfully making me ended up in the koi pond with Byakuya on top of me.

Remind me to thank Yachiru later…

Byakuya blinked at our current position with a very tinny blush on his cheek. Being a daredevil I am, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Screw first kisses should be perfect. After we broke the kiss, Byakuya still had that emotionless or blank look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Wtf…

"Aside from the fact I'm dripping wet I'm perfecting fine." I replied sarcastically while swatted away a fish beside me. "Shoo fishy."

"Let's get in the house and warm up."

"Oh no you don't." I said while grabbing his sleeve. Not a wise choice to do to a taichou but do I look like I care in the moment? "We're going to clear this whole thing up now. Do you LOVE me?"

"What if I said that I do but we are not allowed to have a relationship?"

I gaped. "I love you and you love me. How are we not allowed to have a relationship?"

"My elders expect me to marry another noble and I swore not to break the vow." Byakuya explained emotionlessly.

"Screw the elders, what the hell do they know?" I snapped. "And _noble_? Oh I will give them noble alright, straight right into their ass!"

Byakuya smirked a little. "You are one of the rarest women who dared to insult a noble family."

"Well if they are noble they should act more noble then. Not just dress in some fancy kimono acting all high and mighty walking around without a flying fuck. What do they do when we are in a war? Sit in their tea house and sip tea!"

"I assure you that not all are what you've described."

"Only a pin in a haystack I suppose." I retorted. "I know you're not one of them." I reassured.

We stayed silent for awhile.

"…Do you think we should be getting out of this wet situation?" I offered meekly.

"I seem to remember you said that we won't be moving until we 'clear this whole thing up'." Byakuya replied.

"Okay so I take back what I said, happy?" I glared.

"You should've listened in the first place." Byakuya hoisted me up on my feet and walked to the mansion. All the while he never let go of my hand.

"Smart ass…" I muttered with a blush on my cheek.

"I heard that."

_Flashback end and switched back to Yuzu's POV_

"I see…" I trailed off while pondering about the weird confession. This definitely is the weirdest confession I ever came across. "Does Onii-chan or Otou-san knows?"

Karin looked at me incredulously. "Of course not! Ichi-nii will bankai his ass and Goat-chin will go on rants about babies!"

I nodded sympathetically. "True. It would be a disaster. But I heard that there is one strict rule about shinigamis falling in love with humans."

"Well, technically we are shinigamis." Karin pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Stupid Toushirou for making me worry about Rukia-nee and Onii-chan." I cursed.

"Speaking of which, you seem to be on good terms with Toushirou."

"He has been a good friend to me ever since he appeared in our house." I said.

"Only good friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he does need friends. He looked like he doesn't have anyone besides Rangiku, his grandmother and Hinamori-san! God, he is like a walking Popsicle at times, literally and figuratively. You should have felt the temperature when Rangiku made him mad."

"True, he is kind of distant."

"Yup, and he is such a workaholic. It's his break day and what how did he spend the time? Doing paperwork, a lot I might add."

"You seem very concerned about him." Karin pointed out.

"Duh, he did save my life from the freaky Barbie and that's what friends do."

"That's not what I'm going on about. I'm saying that you might have feelings for Toushirou."

My eyes widened in shock. "IMPOSSIBLE! This is ridiculous!"

"Denial…"

"Did you hear that from Aello and Hyourinmaru or something?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's true…wait, how do you know Hyourinmaru said something like that?" Karin asked as my eyes widened at my accidental confession. Oh shit, shit, shit.

"I heard it from Toushirou!"

Karin continued to look at me with suspicion. "Toushirou would never admit that kind of thing even if a watermelon is placed in front of him."

"…Aello told me."

"You are forgetting zanpakuto can't communicate with another zanpakuto unless they stayed in the Soul Society for 2 weeks or their masters are…bonded…?" Karin's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you are-"

"Shhh!" I shushed as I placed my hand on her mouth.

Karin took my hand off her mouth. "Seriously? You and Toushirou? When did it happen?"

"It's Aello and Hyourinmaru's fault! Hyourinmaru wanted to talk to Aello and he pushed Hitsugaya towards me then we…kissed." I admitted. "Then the two scheming zanpakutos use that chance to create a bond!"

"The both of you kissed…how did he react?"

"Quite badly not that I expected for him to react well." I replied.

"And you?"

"Punched him immediately before going into a state of shock." I admitted in embarrassment.

"Nice one." Karin grinned.

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

I sat down my brush after I completed the last paperwork. I called for Hyourinmaru but he didn't seem to be responding, must be having a chat with Aello. I looked out the window and reminisce about yesterday; Yuzu was behaving strangely for some reason. I tried asking Hyourinmaru and Aello but they waved it off saying it's nothing important and it should pass by shortly.

But I'm still curious at her odd behavior.

She was very quiet throughout the time I was doing my paperwork, looking out through the window. It's something I did not expect someone like her to do. Was something bothering her? If so then why didn't she voice her problems like usual? Recently I have been spending too much time with her that I forgot about my position as taichou and my problems here. I even stopped thinking about Hinamori when I was with her except for the time Hyourinmaru brought her up.

Speaking of which, I haven't visited her ever since I came back. I stood up and made way to the 4th division and Hinamori's room. As I arrived, Hinamori turned her head from the window to look at me with her baggy eyes.

"Shirou-chan?"

"How have you been doing?" I asked knowing that she is still stressed about Aizen's betrayal.

"Fine." She smiled. "But it gets kind of lonely when you're not here."

"Sorry, I've been sent for a mission in the human world lately." I admitted as I sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"I've heard. How was the mission?"

"It went well."

There was a few seconds of silence between us. "Shirou-chan, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, it's not your fault." I reassured her gently.

Hinamori shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier."

"Tell me what?"

"I have been thinking about this during the time you went for your mission. I…" Hinamori trailed off, looking unsure before grabbing my neck towards her, before I could even response, she forcefully slammed her lips against mine. My eyes widened as I struggled to break it off until Hinamori released her hold on me and leaned back.

"Hinamori…"

"Shirou-chan, I love you." Hinamori confessed and my eyes widened.

-x-

I am such an idiot, why did I decide to leave after her confession? Why did Hyourinmaru always has to be right? Damn, a series of thoughts are going through my mind now. Why did Hinamori kiss me? Did she really like me?

"Toushirou!" Yuzu called out as she skipped towards me. "Guess what, guess what?"

"W-what?" I tried to reply as calmly as possible.

"It turns out that Rukia-nee's onii-chan is really dating Karin-chan! Isn't it great?" Yuzu announced before frowning. "And I thought you said that Onii-chan and Rukia-nee can't be together because of their status. You really pulled a fast one on me, shame on you. And what's with the blood on your lips?"

I touched my lips and my eyes widened. "I just knocked into something."

"Hah, I never expected the all mighty taichou to bleed just by knocking into something." Yuzu laughed. "Anyway, have you heard Aello or Hyourinmaru?"

"No, I guess they must've went to talk alone."

"I should have known anyway you mustn't tell Otou-san or Onii-chan about Kuchiki-san and Karin's relationship, okay?"

I nodded in understanding. "I know."

"Glad that you do. By the way, are you done with your paperwork?"

"Yes."

"So fast?" Yuzu gasped. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night to complete that monstrous pieces of paper. I guess kids really has more energy than adults…" Yuzu murmured the last part but I caught it anyway.

I scowled. "Yes, I did. So?"

"I salute you." Yuzu put a hand on her forehead. "Oh and can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Um, who is Hinamori-san?" Yuzu asked carefully.

I froze at the question, how did she know about Hinamori? Must be Hyourinmaru… "She is my childhood friend."

"Oh okay…so do you have any…feelings for her?"

"…I don't know." I replied honestly and saw a flicker of hurt flashing through her eyes. Before I can comment on that, Yuzu beat me to it with a beaming smile. I was taken aback by her sudden change of behavior.

"Great, now that's over I shall bid you adieu!"

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"Rangiku wants me to meet the members of the women's association." Yuzu smiled. "Well, catch you later."

I stared at her retreating figure with a pang of hurt. Why do I feel annoyed when she said that she is going to meet them instead of spending more time looking around Seireitei with me? My eyes widened at what I have just thought. No, I am not jealous at her spending her time with someone else. She can spend her time on whomever she sees fit. But why do I still have this feeling of longing?

Also, what was that flash of hurt in her eyes? Dammit, if only Hyourinmaru was here. I actually started to believe his words when one of his 'ridiculous fortune telling' came true. I still can't believe Hinamori would suddenly confess and kissed me. To my surprise, I didn't enjoy the kiss at all, but why? Wasn't I in love with Hinamori before? What was I thinking of when I pushed Hinamori away?

My eyes widened in realization.

I was thinking about Yuzu when I tried to push Hinamori away.

* * *

Here's the end of chapter 7. As I've said, reviews are mainly what kept authors going! And if you REALLY love Toushirou, please review! xD


	8. Meeting more people

Here's the next chapter and sorry for the late update. Trust me, it's school.

**fanficsucks: Haha, Hinamori vs Yuzu, it's obvious who would win. I'd say 10th is the most suitable of all.**

**enreisgned: I'm glad you like it. Their reactions would really be something to see, ne? And yeah it's kind of difficult making Hyourinmaru not OCC because of his personality, he's a very silent man.**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Yuzu's POV

The members of the women's association club are really friendly. But still, I can't believe Rangiku-san managed to rope Karin into joining but then again Iba-san and Otou-san managed to rope Onii-chan into joining their men's association club. So far I haven't met Karin's boyfriend, Kuchiki-taichou, whom I'm on my way of meeting with Karin. Luckily Aello warned me that Kuchiki-taichou prefers to be called his proper title.

"Kuya-kun." Karin greeted as she led me into his office. Looks emptier than Toushirou's.

"Karin." Kuchiki-taichou gave a nod of ancknowledgement before looking at me with his sharp eyes. Scary. They look as if they're observing me.

"Good day Kuchiki-taichou. My name is Yuzu Kurosaki." I bowed.

Kuchiki-taichou's eyes widened slightly. "Is she really…?"

"Yup, she's my twin." Karin grinned.

Kuchiki shook his head in an apologetic way. "I apologize but I have come to terms with the Kurosakis not addressing anyone with their proper title." He stood up and went over me to hold out his hand. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise." I nodded and shook his hand. Kuchiki-taichou seems to be a very calm and stoic man. He rarely expresses his emotions, if he does; I suspect he only does show when he's alone with Karin maybe.

_**Senbonzakura…**_

_**(Aello, are you all right?)**_

_**Yeah.**_

I felt sympathetic towards my zanpakuto. Who wouldn't feel bad when someone you like loves someone else? Not that I've experienced it before, no way…maybe…? A flash of Toushirou's face pictured my mind and I blushed. I blinked to see Kuchiki-taichou and Karin looking at me weirdly.

"Yuzu? Did your zanpakuto say something weird to you again?" Karin asked.

"Eh, yeah kind of." I laughed nervously, trying to shake the picture of Toushirou off.

"Anyway, you didn't tell anyone about us right?" Karin asked hopefully.

"I kind of tell Toushirou." I gulped as I watched Karin's face turned into horror. "But I swear that Toushirou will never tell anyone else! I'm sorry; it's just that I was too excited about the news. If Toushirou tells, I'll cut open his neck!"

Kuchiki-taichou put a reassuring hand on Karin. "It is alright. Knowing Hitsugaya-taichou, he won't tell."

"Okay." Karin nodded and sighed as she placed her own hand on top of Kuchiki-taichou. What a cute scene. As much as I hope to stay here to witness this cute scene, I do not appreciate being a light bulb at all.

"Ah speaking of which, better check up on Toushirou! See ya." I waved and sped off but not before catching their little conversation.

"Is your sister in love with Hitsugaya-taichou?" I heard Kuchiki-taichou inquire.

"She denies it but I suspect she is." Karin's voice spoke knowingly.

"Ah, I am sure they are perfect for each other then." Kuchiki-taichou remarked.

I blushed as I continued to speed around the divisions looking for Toushirou. For some reason, I seem to feel uncomfortable whenever he's not with me in Soul Society. Maybe it's because I'm closer to him than any of the souls here. Yes, including Onii-chan, Otou-san and Karin. Five years apart made us feel awkward.

-x-

"Toushirou!" I exclaimed in glee as I finally found the walking Popsicle. I 'braked' in front of him and panted.

Toushirou raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"They were so cute and I feel like a light bulb!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Toushirou asked me in a tone as if confirming if I am crazy.

"You see, I just met Kuchiki-taichou and both of them were engaged in a cute scene. I wanted to watch but I feel like a light bulb." I explained. "They were so cute!"

"And what's that got to do with me?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "You have no romantic bones in your body. Anyway, I just swore that you would not tell anyone of their relationship. So you mustn't tell anyone, okay?"

"Do I look like Matsumoto to you?" Toushirou stated, annoyed.

"Not exactly. You have white hair and she has ginger." I pointed out. "By the way, where were you when you were not in your office?"

"I visited Hinamori." Toushirou said simply.

"Oh…"

_**Finally, some jealously shows!**_

_Y-you are okay already?!_

_**(Yeah, the minute you left she suddenly reverted back to her old self.)**_

_(What are all of you talking about?)_

_Aello was kind of heart broken when I shook hands with Kuchiki-taichou._

_(The both of you…shook hands?)_

_Yeah._

_**Looks like the icy kid is having a jealous fit.**_

_(Am not!)_

_**(Toushirou, need I remind you that you were jealous when Yuzu decides to meet the Women's association club instead of spending time with you?)**_

_**-gasp-**_

_(Hyourinmaru!)_

_Really? You should have told me then. I'm more than happy to offer my time to lonely Toushi~_

_(Shut up, I'm not jealous or lonely!)_

_**(Yeah right, and somebody you thought of when Hinamori kissed you.)**_

_**-gasp-/**__-gasp-_

_(You were there?!)_

_**(Yes, it doesn't seem to be a good time to interrupt anyway.)**_

_**H-How could you kiss somebody other than Yuzu-chan?!**_

_What?!_

_**Admit it, you were hurt aren't you?**_

_No I'm not! I was just surprised._

_**(You should, turns out that somebody is you. After that, he began pushing Hinamori away.)**_

_(HYOURINMARU!)_

**Toushirou's POV**

Curse that stupid dragon for spewing it all out. Why the hell is he even watching quietly while Hinamori forced herself on me? I bet he is enjoying the whole thing from his place in my mind.

"Yuzu?" I asked quietly looking at her shocked expression.

"Y-yeah?" She replied nervously.

"What Hyourinmaru said, don't take it seriously."

"Oh okay." Yuzu laughed nervously. "I mean, the reason why you pushed Hinamori-san after you thought of me is because you were imagining last time when we accidentally kissed right? Who wouldn't be disgusted? Hahahaha…"

I looked at her in worry. It's not like her to berate herself. "That's not it."

"It's fine." Yuzu grinned. "Well, I'm going to pay a visit to Otou-san and Onii-chan, see ya."

"Wait, I'll go with you." I exclaimed without thinking. When I saw Yuzu's confused expression, I know she must be thinking there's something wrong with me. "Ah, the layout of this area is complicated, it's easy to get lost."

Yuzu's confused expression stayed. "But Toushirou…there're signs." Yuzu pointed to the sign where there are multiple arrows labeled with the division number.

"Ah, just incase."

"But it's really okay."

"Yes, it's okay. I'll go with you." I gritted out.

"But I can go-"

"Let's just go already!" I snapped, vein throbbing at a rapid speed on my forehead.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Fine."

-x-

**Yuzu's POV**

This is one of the reasons I find Toushirou really…complicated, even more so than the layout of this area. First, he sounded caring for a second, may be my imagination but whatever. Next, he insisted on accompanying me to see Otou-san and Onii-chan because he stated that I would get lost even though there're more than enough signs, made by Otou-san, pointing towards their training area. Third, he gets snappy because I insisted he should not waste his time on me. Last, he claims that he does not seem to understand me.

Screw the saying men are from mars and women, from Venus. They're all still humans, maybe shinigami for Toushirou but what's the difference? Wasn't that enough to get into his league, to get into that society where sophisticated beings belonged to?

Were they looking for someone intelligent? Well, I'm not as intelligent as him but so are many other people. I'm not stupid, even though my math kind of took the edge of it.

Were they looking for someone capable? Yes, I can say I'm capable. Why? I survived five years on my own and took the whole household jobs even before those five years. As a matter of fact, I'm capable enough not to get lost when there're signs around me.

Were they looking for someone logical? Yeah, I am. I'm logical enough to know no one is able to get lost when there're signs. Heck, the boy in front me is quite illogical for once. Screw it, I'm just going to accept my screwed up fate, which I should've done so when some people mistook five years for a day.

What do you know? Here we are now. Otou-san and Onii-chan sparred the same way they did at home but I seriously doubt they're useful in real combats. Oh wait, they're having combat for real right now.

"Hey Yuzu, Toushirou." Onii-chan greeted before having gotten kicked my Otou-san.

Toushirou, as uncaring to Onii-chan's welfare, twitched. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"Yuzu Kurosaki?" A very deep and calm male voice spoke, which is the complete opposite of what I am when I faced him. "The name is Kenpachi Zaraki. Since you are a Kurosaki, you must be as strong as Ichigo, Isshin and Karin."

I gulped.

"Hello snowy, Yuu-chan!" A cute bubbly pink haired girl appeared behind Zaraki-san.

"H-hello." I waved nervously.

"Stop calling me that. It's Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushirou stated firmly, not that it worked.

Zaraki-san walked towards us. "So kid. How strong are you?"

I pointed at myself. "Me? Uh…not so?"

"Hah, let's test it out then." Zaraki-san pointed his sword at me. My eyes widened as Toushirou grabbed my hand and ran away. Wow, he is fast, maybe he could represent the school for the annual sports carnival. Wait, not the time!

"Hey Hitsugaya-taichou, come back with my opponent!" Zaraki-san bellowed.

_**-gulp- I don't think you should fight that guy, his reiatsu is overwhelming. And I don't want to die until you and icy kid have babies.**_

_WE ARE NEVER HAVING BABIES!_

_(Will the both of you shut it? It's difficult to run when I have voices in my head._

_**But then again, looking at Toushi-chan is escaping with Yuzu-chan makes it all worthwhile. Ne Hyou, are you recording this?**_

_**(Yes.)**_

_How did you have a recorder with you?_

_**We can save memories in the memory folder, that way we can use the memories to see what you've forgotten! We call these flashbacks.**_

_Cool, can I see it?_

_(NO! Are you forgetting that we are still running?!)_

_**Don't worry, flashbacks are destruction-proof, violence-proof, killing-proof, water-proof and even fool-proof. It's a very convenient and useful thingy to use. Order now at Division 12 while available. Don't miss your chance on this wonderful piece of crap. Any people who have seizure attacks or heart attacks or are allergic to fogs are advised not to use this item because if you dared complain or whine to us, we shall not hesitate to use you as our experiments. Good day…or not.**_

_How much did you spend on this?_

_**Only 1,000,000,000,000 yen!**_

_ONLY?!_

_**(Please do not worry, the bill has been sent to my master)**_

_(WHAT?!)_

_**Let the flashback begin!**_

**Normal POV**

They ceased their running as a cloud of smoke, known as the flashback fog had completely surrounded them, and Toushirou's point of view was shown to them, through a high quality IMAX screen.

_Flashback!_

Toushirou twitched as he watched the shinigamis camp out at the 10th division. Not that he allowed this insanity to ensue but Matsumoto had the galls to threaten him to the point she will announce his watermelon ahem addiction. Yes, he took it seriously even though she was drunk. His eyes remained stoic even when a drunken man dragged himself over to him.

"Hitsugaya Taichou…" The man slurred while his eyes looking at him seductive. Since this happened before Matsumoto explained the whole sex thing about it, he was clueless to the man's current emotion.

"Yes?" Toushirou snapped harshly.

The man, completely unaffected, grinned widely. "You look really sexy standing here by yourself."

Toushirou's eyes widened before narrowing in disgust. "And you look really stupid and undignified having yourself drunk." He barked.

"You look even sexier when you're angry."

"One more word I'll-" Toushirou was cut off by lips on his lips. Everyone around him gasped and begun cheering for the 'new couple', there're even those who went as far as taking out heir cameras to take pictures. The next day, the poor brave soul was nowhere to be found. Dead by Toushirou or alive by running, no one knows.

_End flashback_

_**Well, how is it? Better watching than saying it right?**_

…_PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_(I'm going to break your sword into half!) _Toushirou shouted at Hyourinmaru.

_**NOOO! If you do, your days as taichou are as good as over.**_

_(Good! Then I'll be free of paperwork!)_

_**Please don't kill Hyou! If you do, you won't be able to fight when hollows attack!**_

_(I am willing to take the risk!!!)_

_Ah! Don't be rash Toushirou! Remember the good times with Hyourinmaru!_

_(The only good time is when he defected!!!)_

_I know you don't mean that. Your ears are wiggling._

_**Right! In fact, I was the one who dug into your memories despite Hyou's warnings.**_

_**(I-)**_

_**Don't deny it! You know that I was the one who dug out all of his embarrassing moments including the time he slept on a pee-ed bed!**_

_( I'll break your sword then!)_

_You dare and everyone will know that Toushirou's favourite food is watermelon and he even stole from my fridge to have some!!!_

_(You better keep one eye open when you're sleeping…)_

_**Don't worry, I never sleep!**_

_(-glowers-)_

And here's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	9. Bumping into enemies: Serria and Momo

And here's another chapter. Ya know what I just found out? Sesshomaru and Byakuya's personalities are striking similiar! Stoic, cold, arrogant and yet they are protective of their adopted or supposedly adopted family member cough Rin and Rukia cough.

**fanficssuck: Aw I would love to hear your long review but it's okay. Thanks, I didn't expect this fic to be hilarious though, seriously. xD**

**erisreigned: Hehe Toushirou can also have fanboys too. So true, Byakuya needs his reputation as division 6th taichou AND head of Kuchiki clan**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks! I was wondering where you've been. xD**

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the last chapter, oops I mean since Toushirou threatened Aello. The said zanpakuto was brought by Fenia to meet the fellow zanpakutos but even as she can communicate with other zanpakutos freely now, she is still able to have a private chat room with Hyourinmaru because of the bonding. Not that she is going to let anyone know, Toushirou and Yuzu would kill her. But on to the main point, Aello isn't happy.

"This is impossible!" Aello screamed in fury.

"What's wrong?" Fenia asked gently.

"It has been two weeks already and there's no progression at all!" Aello huffed in annoyance. Ah so that's what she has been sulking about. Really, Aello and Hyourinmaru are tired of watching their masters dancing around each other…figuratively.

"Progression?" Fenia asked curiously. "Oh you mean between Hitsugaya-taichou and Yuzu-chan."

Aello nodded vigorously. "And this time I have devised a plan that will make it happen!"

"Good luck." Fenia smiled kindly.

**Yuzu's POV**

I hung my head as I strolled around the divisions, as there is absolutely nothing for me to do other than this. Majority of the shinigamis are training their asses off for an incoming war that I've heard is declared by a man called Aizen. This is crazy, it feels as if there's a World War III happening and I'd rather die than study another new bunch of chapters of History. Toushirou has been pretty busy as well. What a bore.

_**(Please do not blame him; I'm sure he's looking for time to spend with you.)**_

_Uh, I'm sure that has never gone through his mind._

_**(I would know, I can hear his thoughts.)**_

_Really…? _

_**(I never lie.)**_

_Right, you're not Aello. Speaking of which, where is she?_

_**(Aello has been cooping up in her inner world.)**_

_I wonder what she's doing…I half expected for you to know._

_**(I apologize for disappointing you but I have no idea to what she has been up to.)**_

_Do you…miss her?_

_**(Yes.)**_

_-mutters- So we're on the same boat then…_

_**(What was that?)**_

_Oh it's nothing._

_**Hello ladies and gents! AELLO IS HERE TO BID YOU HELLO!**_

_Speak of the devil._

_**Huh? You were speaking about me? What is it, what is it?**_

_That you were a devil for leaving Hyourinmaru while cooping up in your inner world. What were you doing anyway?_

_**Oh I'm so sorry for neglecting you!**_

_**(It's okay.)**_

_Now that that's cleared up, what were you doing?_

_**I'm going to make it up to you right now!**_

_Aello, are you listening to me?! _

_**(It's alright if you're really busy.)**_

_**No, no, no! I shouldn't have left your company!**_

_Answer my question already!_

_**I simply must make it up to you; in fact, I'm going to do it now! Come on, Hyou!**_

_AELLO!_

I lifted my head up and groaned as the link was cut. What the hell was that? Aello was behaving strangely too. Crazy harpy. I groaned again as I realized I'm all alone by myself accompanying boredom. Perfect.

"Why if it isn't the weakling Kurosaki." A familiar voice sneered.

"You…Serria! What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed whilst pointing a finger at her, is that my middle finger? I looked around for signs of my family before retreating my offending finger and replaced it with my pointer one.

"Don't you know it's rude to point at a lady? And as to why I'm here it's none of your business."

"None of my business? You, the lackey of Aizen who wanted to start World war III, is here strolling around the enemy's compound without a flying fuck!" I accused. "Are you here as a spy?!"

"Fool!" Serria spat. "I would've hidden myself if I were a spy!"

"Oh yeah…" I said thoughtfully before shaking my head. "No wait, it could be a trap! No one here knows about you!"

Serria glared at me pointedly as if telling me I'm a real fool. "You idiot, you and that chibi taichou know about me! No wonder you never made it to the top 50, you lack of brains!"

"Lack of brains?!"

"Yes, you also have flat-chest, makes people wonder why chibi taichou likes you at all!"

How dare she calls me flat-chested?! "You man whore!"

"STOP." A commanding voice halted our quarrel. It's Yamamato-soutaichou, I met him once when we have to explain the whole thing to him, quite the old coot.

"Y-Yamamato-sama." Serria bowed.

"Yamamato-soutaichou." I greeted and bowed as well.

"Serria, I thought I taught you better than this." Yamamato-soutaichou berated. "I expected more out of my granddaughter."

My head snapped up in shock. Granddaughter? But isn't she-

"My apologies grandfather. I assure you it'll not happen again." Serria replied with force. Either the old man didn't realize or chose to ignore it, he gave a warning before walking back to where he came from. "What?!" Serria snapped when she realized my staring.

"You are Yamamato-soutaichou's granddaughter?! But aren't you the enemy's lackey?!"

"I am not that bastard Aizen's lackey. That time was all an act, can't you tell?!" Serria responded harshly. "And yes, I'm the old man's granddaughter. Not by choice by the way!"

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." I muttered.

Serria rolled her eyes at me and stomped off before muttering something about stupid Kurosakis. I hurried off to Toushirou's office immediately.

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

I glared at the stack of papers as I entered the office. It has been a tiring day of training the shinigamis and to come back to the office to find more work for me to do. Usually I wouldn't mind doing more work but since Yuzu has arrived at Soul Society, I seem to desire for more free time. My thoughts were not so kindly interrupted as the door slammed me into the wall beside it.

"Toushirou? Where are you?" I heard Yuzu's voice asked frantically as she came to the middle of the room. I take it all back, I don't mind having more work.

I pushed the door so hard that it made a thundering sound as I glared at her. "Yes?" I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

Yuzu turned behind and pulled me into a corner.

"What is it?" I asked in exasperation. I'm not in the mood for games.

"Do you remember the freaky barbie that attacked me during the dance?" Yuzu whispered.

"Yeah."

"Turns out she's Yamamato-soutaichou's granddaughter!"

"WH-" I started but was interrupted by a hand on my mouth.

"SHHH! It's true, I met her when I was strolling around-"

A wave of immense worry washed over me. "What have I told you about walking around the divisions alone?! How many times did I tell you it's dangerous?! You might get caught in one of the shinigamis' sparring session!" I interrupted her with a growl.

Yuzu glared at me. "Shut it, I'm not a baby. Anyway as I was saying, I bumped into Serria-"

"What?! Did she do anything to you

"What the hell, stop interrupting me!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have if you aren't a danger magnet! That's it, you're forbid to go anywhere without me." I stated firmly.

"What?! That's not fair! You're busy more than half the time, what am I supposed to do alone?!"

"I'll find the time alright?!" I argued back.

Yuzu's eyes widened in shock. "O…kay…" Wait a sec…

Pause.

Rewind.

Holy shit, what did I just say?! And what's with the pause and rewind, I thought as a box fell into Yuzu's hand. Okay…

"Let's see…Do you always talk without thinking? Have you ever wondered why the other party looks at you weirdly when you unknowingly blabbered something? Fear not as Division 12 has released yet another mind-blowing product: The life remote control. It shall let you see what stupidities you did and make you regret epic-ly. Order now at Division 12 while available. Anyone who is allergic to stupidity like Kurosaki Ichigo or Kurosaki Isshin is refrained from buying this product."

Okay so that's what it is. "Don't tell me our zanpakutos bought this…" I groaned.

"It must be, I've always wondered how they manage to buy anything. I mean, they are always in their inner world."

"Whatever, I'm not going to bother with this logic or none whatsoever." I stated.

-x-

**Normal's POV**

"Ah, another great product!" Aello squealed as she clicked with something called the 'mouse', in front of her is a medium sized black screen with a board of alphabets, numbers and other buttons on it.

Hyourinmaru leaned down to look at the screen closely. "…Condoms?"

"Uh huh, I'm sure Toushi and Yuzu-chan are going to need it."

"I know but glow in the dark condoms?"

"Of course, what if Toushi missed the sweet spot? The whole thing will be ruined."

"Actually, I don't think they're ready for it yet." Hyourinmaru pointed out.

Aello grinned at Hyourinmaru knowingly. "Who says all of these are for them?" Hyourinmaru blushed slightly.

"Joking."

-x-

**Toushirou's POV**

This time, a box landed on my hand. What will it take for them to stop?! I may be well paid but it won't last forever!

"What's that?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Are you worried about your first time? Have you ever worry about what if you missed the sweet spot? Do you want it to be absolutely perfect? We have the solution: Glow in the dark condoms. Wear it and it shall reveal everything in your path! You won't have to worry about missing the sweet spot. Order now at Division 12 while available. Anyone can use it! Remember: Just do it!" I recited as I blushed. Yuzu isn't doing any better.

"W-Why would they order something like this?" Yuzu stammered.

"HYOURINMARU!" I shouted.

-x-

**Normal POV**

"Did you hear something?" Hyourinmaru asked whilst looking around for the source of the noise.

"Sounds like Toushi, maybe he's crying out of pleasure. Looks like it worked but I didn't expect it to happen so fast!" Aello beamed. "Main question is, why did he call out your name in his moment of pleasure?"

"…I don't want to know." Hyourinmaru stated flatly, a little bit grossed out.

"Maybe he's bi?"

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

Aello rolled her eyes. "Please, he called your name out of his moment of pleasure. He must also be imagining you doing that with him too."

Hyourinmaru's eyes widened slightly. "Impossible, we're the same soul."

"Please, when are you and Toushi the same? For example, you are tall and Toushi is short." Aello pointed out. "Personality wise Toushi is more serious while you are even more serious although you do joke sometime…"

"Toushirou also jokes." Hyourinmaru argued. "…At the rarest of time…"

"See? So, both of you are not exactly the same, unless you like Yuzu-chan too…"

"No!"

"Seesh, it's only a joke. By your reaction, anyone would have known you like someone else."

-x-

**Yuzu's POV**

Ohhh Aello is so dead when I finally get my hands on her. How could she spend other people's money on…this?! Do we even need it? I don't really want to know what's going through her mind. We stood in dead silence, which is interrupted by a girl with purple hair tied up in a bun bursting into the room.

"Shirou-chan!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hinamori, what are you doing here? And it's Hitsugaya-taichou." So she's Hinamori huh…bubbly and cute.

Hinamori pouted. "Mou Shirou-chan." Toushirou twitched. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"…"

"Was it because you are embarrassed by our kiss?" Hinamori giggled.

"Hinamori!" Toushirou shouted, face beet red.

Hinamori just giggled at his exclaim before turning to me, "Who is she?"

"Ah my name is Yuzu Kurosaki, please to meet you." I bowed.

"Kurosaki? Are you related to Isshin-taichou?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah, I'm his daughter." I replied as Hinamori nodded in understanding. "But why do you and Toushirou keeps calling him taichou when he's retired?"

"Shirou-chan insisted on it since he used to look up to him and I just followed." Hinamori answered.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Toushirou corrected again but it was once again ignored.

"Ah, I see."

Hinamori studied me for a moment. "You know, only very few people gets to call Shirou-chan by his first name. Well, all Kurosakis except Ichigo-kun who gets corrected every time."

"I can tell." I said dryly eyeing at Toushirou who looked away. I get the feeling I can get along well with Hinamori.

* * *

Sorry but for some reason I just can't picture Yuzu getting into a fight with someone else xD Anyway, please review!


	10. Scallops and confession never goes well

And here's chapter 10. Finally, the both of them confessed! I was kind of sad that I only got one review for the last chapter but I do admit the last chap was pretty crappy and boring. Anyway, I hope to recieve more reviews! Thanks to fanficssuck for reviewing most of my chaps!

**fanficssuck: Yeah, she may have changed but she has to keep that 'no killing' policy, ne? I kind of shudder at a murderous Yuzu xD Yeah, Aello is perverted. Frankly, the story didn't go as I planned at first but since this is a humor fic, got to let the serious stuff go xD**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

_As the world around them disintegrates to nothingless, the two brave warriors stood firmly clasping onto each other as if they were merged. After all the hardships they have been through, she would never leave him, as she knew that now he would never leave her. They were one, complete, a whole and apart they were only two empty shells that would never-_

I AM IN LOVE WITH TOUSHIROU! Sorry, I just totally ruined the mood there didn't I? Seriously, I don't even know why I read this stuff; it's making them sound like some scallop. I don't really know what scallop is but I heard Karin mentioned it and I liked how it sounds. But anyway, yes, I found out I just did the impossible: fall in love with Toushirou. Let's see…it happened shortly before the time I was introduced to Hinamori but Aello insisted it happened way before that.

And ever since I've realized I'm in love with Toushirou, Aello became more determined than ever to bring us together. Please, can't she mind her own love life? Being a self-proclaimed love-expert she didn't even notice Hyourinmaru has the hoots for her. I'm in a crazy world, I'm in a crazy world and I just know it!

Here's the problem: Whenever I'm near Toushirou, I lose the voice to speak or the will to breathe. I always find myself blinking in those sharp teal eyes of his. I always find concentrating too hard on whatever he said. Hey, he said before the watermelon that grew in his garden is delicious. Whatever. Aside from all that, he is still a short little taichou who loves to work his-

There's a knock on the door and Hinamori's head popped around with a nervous expression. "Hi…uh…may I come in?"

Well your head and half of your body are already in without asking permission but sure. "Of course, come in."

Hinamori steps in happily and sat beside me. "Um…Actually I have a problem but everyone is kind of busy. And I thought you looked like the best person to talk to."

"I see…so what's this problem of yours?"

"You promise you won't tell a soul?" Hinamori looks at me hopefully.

"Of course, I never told anyone that Onii-chan's darkest secret is that he loves to wear pink and florescent green underwear."

Hinamori gives me a funny look.

"I'm just joking." I'm not. "Please continue what you have to say."

"You see…there's this person whom I…uh-"

"Fall in love with?" I finished for her.

Hinamori blushed and nodded. "And I've already told him about how I felt…"

"Huh, you did? Then what's the problem then?" I asked.

"The thing is up until now he haven't gave me an answer…"

"I see. Has it been long?"

"Hmm, not really but he's avoiding me whenever he can."

I nodded. "Maybe he is shy?" I offered.

"You think so? Well he is a little shy." Hinamori giggled. "But what should I do now?"

"Why don't you try asking him again?" I suggested. "Try not to give the person you like too much pressure on it though or maybe the both of you can hang out like you normally does. That way the person won't avoid you just as much."

"I think you're right. At least we won't be anymore apart." Hinamori smiled. "I'll go and try to talk to him again and who knows he'll be ready to tell me how he feels. Thank you Yuzu-chan!"

"No problem." Hinamori started to leave. "Hey Hinamori, out of curiosity. Who is that person?" I asked.

"Shirou-chan of course." Hinamori beamed and left happily

Oh my god. I totally forgot about what happened 2 weeks ago! Hinamori forced herself on Toushirou! How could I forget?! I don't mean to be cruel but… I've just told Hinamori to hang out with Toushirou to become lovers! Holy shit, I've to tell Toushirou how I feel before she does! It's my only chance. I stood up to hurry to the door and froze. Come on Yuzu, just walk out that door and find Toushirou to tell how you feel! It's as easy as telling Toushirou he looks good in pink.

…

Let's just find Toushirou first.

-x-

Surprisingly, I found Toushirou by dashing straight and crashing into him. My head went thump when it came into contact with the floor.

"Watch where you're going." Toushirou reprimanded before bending down and held out four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Hmm, I must be seeing double so divide by two and you get, "Three?"

Toushirou frowned and looked at the four fingers he's holding up. "Close enough. Was there a reason why you're charging like a bull who had seen red?"

"I'm not charging like a bull!" I protested.

"Right." Toushirou said sarcastically. "What was it you wanted?"

"Ah…I uh…need to tell you…about…" I begin. "I…need…to tell you…uh…how I…feel…uh." I gulped nervously, this isn't as easy as it seem. I'd much rather eat scallops while watching Yamamato-taichou screw Oniii-chan…UGH I think my legs gone limp.

"Are you alright?" Toushirou looks at me in worry.

"Of course, why would I be?" I spluttered.

Toushirou examined me. "Your face had gotten green." What a flattering color to be while trying to tell the love of your life how you feel.

"Thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel great."

"I try." Toushirou shrugged. "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

"I-" I was cut off by Rukia who is charging the same way as I was towards us. I tried to dive out of he way but ended up crashing into the short prick- I mean Toushirou who didn't expect me to make this move, was dragged down by me who held his jacket to stay on my feet. What happened in the end? We go thump down onto the floor only in midair Toushirou flipped us so I ended up landing on him.

"Are you ok?" Toushirou asked.

I blushed. Maybe this is the perfect time I can tell Toushirou about how I feel! But instead of that I blurted out, "Do you know Urahara-san kept six scallops in his fish tank?" … Oh my god! What was I thinking? It's my perfect chance to tell him about how I feel and what do I talk about? SCALLOPS! Please let me sink into a black hole.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "Good for him. And here was me thinking he kept seven."

"Jinta-kun ate one." WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS?! AND TO MENTION ANOTHER GUY'S NAME DURING A CONFESSION! EPIC FAIL!

"That would explain it then." Toushirou replied. He carried me off him and placed me gently beside him. How did he do that?

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to charge at the both of you." Rukia-nee apologized.

"Is there a reason why you are charging around at all?" Toushirou asked and eyed me as well.

"Actually-"

"Actually I do not want to know." Toushirou stopped her. "Knowing you it must have something to do with Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia-nee spluttered and blushed. "W-what if I want to tell him how I feel?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Don't be ridiculous." Toushirou scoffed. I glared at him.

Rukia-nee rolled her eyes and turned to me. "What if I want to tell your Onii-chan how I feel?"

"By all means tell him." I smiled. "It's great to have you as my sister-in-law too."

"Thank you." Rukia grinned at me. "But I'm still thinking a way of telling him how I feel." Just don't say anything about scallops. "You do know what I mean right? I mean, you must have someone you liked too right?"

"Uh…Urahara-san has six scallops after Jinta-kun ate one."

"Oh come on, I mean Jinta may be a little busy now but it doesn't mean there's no chance between the two of you!"

What?! I don't like Jinta-kun that way! I love Toushirou! I love Toushirou! I love Toushirou, I'm telling you! "I don't-"

"There's no need to feel shy." Rukia-nee dismissed my stammering. "Hitsugaya-taichou should know right? The both of you have been great friends."

I can't face him right now…actually I don't have the will to say anything but blurt out gibberish about scallops.

"Who knows?"

Rukia-nee is barred from saying anything further when Rangiku came bouncing up and down with her breasts. "Taichou, look who's here to look for you!"

Huh? It's not Urahara's scallops isn't it? If it is, I can tell Rukia-nee it isn't Jinta-kun that I like- I shook my head.

"Who is it?" Toushirou asked disinterestedly.

"Your childhood friend, Momo-chan!" Rangiku beamed.

My faced turned into horror and before I can grab Toushirou to run, he beat me into it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room and locked the door. Wait… I'm alone with Toushirou!

"Um…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh!" Toushirou hushed as we listened to Rukia-nee, Rangiku and Hinamori's confused voices.

"Don't 'shh' me, why are you avoiding Hinamori?"

"What do you do if someone kisses you suddenly?" Toushirou hissed. Well if it's Toushirou maybe I would gladly kiss back but if it were someone else I would have smacked him or her with Urahara-san's scallops.

"Um…"

"Exactly!" Toushirou exclaimed in a hushed voice. "I know I used to have feelings for her but now I don't."

"You don't?"

"Yes, I don't!"

"I see." I replied simply. He doesn't like her that way! Yay! "So who do you like then?"

I saw Toushirou's cheek went a little pink. "…"

"I can't quite hear you."

"…"

"I still can't hear you."

Toushirou gritted his teeth and pushed me onto the bed behind us. He placed his hands on each side of my head and glared at me. I tried to make a move to ask what the hell was wrong with him but was beaten to it again.

"It's you dammit!"

-x-

**Normal POV**

"Hmm…" Aello narrowed her eyes in concentration as she hovered over Hyourinmaru, her boyfriend. Yes you saw right, boyfriend.

"May I ask what are you doing?"

Instead of replying, Aello placed her hands on his head and move his hair in random places. She gasped. "No dandruff!"

"…"

"Aw man, I washed my hair two times a week and there're still dandruff on my hair! Why does gods give these kind of goodness to those who will never appreciate them?!" Aello complained.

"…" Two times per week? No wonder there're dandruff…

"What shampoo did you use?"

"I do not know. I simply used what my master used." Hyourinmaru replied.

"Then I must find out from him then."

Hyourinmaru sighed and carried her to place her on his lap. "He said that he wouldn't be free today so let's not bother him."

"Since when is he free…" Aello sighed and rested her head on Hyourinmaru's chest. "Yuzu-chan is also busy that…horrendous piece of papers!"

"I think she calls it a novel." Hyourinmaru corrected while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who cares what she calls it. I-It's awful! It's like a scallop!"

"Do you even know what is it?"

"Eh, no. In fact, I don't even know why I said it…" Aello admitted. "I'll ask Yuzu-chan about it." Aello closed her eyes for a brief moment before snapping it open. "Hyou! You have to see this!"

-x-

**Toushirou's POV**

Oh god, I just confessed to her how I felt. To tell the truth, I realized I'm in love with her shortly after Hinamori forced herself on me. I don't know why but I feel really anxious when she walks into any dangerous situation, mainly shinigamis' sparring. I feel very angry whenever I caught some guys glancing at her. I feel really amused when she tried to make me angry. Normally I would've hacked the soul.

After mulling it over for sometime, Hyourinmaru then finally tells me I had fell in love with her. I didn't believe him at first. But whenever I'm with her I felt my heartbeat pace quicken and there's warmth whenever she's near me.

Back to reality she's staring at me with shocked eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." My heart just died a little. "I-I could h-have sworn I heard you say that you l-loved me?" Maybe there's a chance after all.

"Yes I did."

I watched, as Yuzu blushed deep red. "Y-You do? S-So you don't like Hinamori THAT way?"

"I thought me avoiding her should give you the hints." I answered. "And no, I treat her like my little sister."

"Little sister?" Yuzu scoffed. "You avoid her!"

"I don't like her that way!"

"What's wrong with telling straight out that you only treated her like your little sister?" Yuzu retorted.

"God I'm here confessing my love for you and we're arguing?!"

Yuzu rolled her eyes and huffed. "Then confess!"

"I just did!"

Silence.

"So now what…?" Yuzu asked sheepishly. Why did I fall in love with her?!

"Tell me how you feel!" I snapped.

"I…I…uh…" Yuzu stammered. What's with Kurosakis and their lack of speech? "U…um…T-that is…uh…"

Screw it, if this keeps up it's going to take her the whole day. I closed my eyes and leaned down to capture Yuzu's lips with mine. I heard her made a 'mph' sound before she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me deeper into the kiss. My arms fell on the bed causing my whole body to come into contact with hers. I grabbed the sheets above her head and stuck my tongue out to beg entrance into hers, which was accepted immediately. I heard whispers too.

_**I think they'll be all right now.**_

_**(That is if they remember to breathe.)**_

_**But their kiss definitely loses to ours!**_

_**(…)**_

_**Oh ho, Hyou is blushing!**_

_**(…)**_

_**Kissy time!**_

And I heard a crash and sounds of lips smacking. Great, they just ruined the moment. I pushed myself up and looked at the dazed Yuzu.

"Did you hear what our zanpakutos just did?" I asked. Normally I would've cared less but Yuzu being silent is scarier than Matsumoto doing paperwork.

…

Forget it, both are equally scary.

Yuzu nodded. "Sounds like they are making out…" Yuzu trailed off before shooting up in shock. "Making out?!" And before I know it… "What the hell? And here I thought Aello was too dense to notice Hyourinmaru's attraction to her!"

_**Hey! Don't compare me to you!**_

And the connection was cut. I think they realized they're bothering us with their activities and decided to do it in their inner world. Good.

"…So are we together now?" Yuzu asked meekly.

I rolled my eyes. "Then what do you call this?" I motioned to our position.

"Pre-sex?"

"No!" I exclaimed, blushing. "I would never do that at your age!"

Yuzu giggled then the door burst opened.

"TAICHOU!" Matsumoto exclaimed while bursting in. We looked at our audience, wide-eyed.

"Wow..." Rukia muttered.

"S-Shirou-chan." Hinamori stammered. Holy shit.

* * *

The next chap won't be a fight between Hinamori and Yuzu so don't get your hopes up. But I promise it will happen xD Please tell me about your opinion on this chap. Please review!


	11. A lil bonding time while hiding

I'm glad to recieve more reviews this time and here is chapter 11! There's a note at the end of the chapter please remember to read it.

**fanficssuck: They do seem alike ne? Sorry to say that this fic is going to end soon seeing I'm coming up with a new one. Dx**

**Thunder Claw03: Lol, thanks and updated.**

**erisreigned: I understand the busy-ness of the real world xD It's either his denseness or unability to confess or unable to tell whether the other likes him, a Kurosaki trait indeed. Thanks, I am currently very into this fic and I try to write whenever free time I have.**

**Snoara: Haha, I think Yuzu-chan is the one ruining the mood. Hmm, I'll put something up about that.**

**Guby-san: Thanks and updated!**

**_(Male shinigami's zanpakuto speaking) - as in this chapter Senbonzakura/Hyourinmaru, they will be in different conversations._**

**_Female shinigami's zanpakuto speaking- as in this chapter Fenia/Aello, they will be in different conversations._**

_(Male shinigami speaking)- as in this chapter Byakuya/Toushirou, they will be in different conversations._

_Female shinigami speaking- as in this chapter Karin/Yuzu, they will be in different conversations._

Hope you won't get confused.

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Surprisingly Toushirou managed to remain alive and kicking after Matsumoto has blabbered about their relationship. Well, it's either Toushirou managed to fend off the overprotective brother or Ichigo didn't get the news at all. But then again, Matsumoto even published an article about them on the newspaper and we all know that Ichigo is forced to partake a newspaper reading session with his father as a part of the bonding session. Weirdos. Hinamori? She simply fainted and is currently in another coma.

And now, they are hiding in Byakuya's mansion. Why? Because it's big and Ichigo would think twice before intruding into a noble's house. Even an idiot knows when not to anger the silent noble. And as to why Byakuya even allowed it is because Karin pleaded him and he understood the situation VERY well.

"I wonder how long will it take for Ichi-nii to find out the both of you are here." Karin teased and the two short couples stiffened.

"K-Karin-chan, don't jinx it!" Yuzu protested nervously.

"Relax, Ichi-nii wouldn't even dream of the two of you being here in Byakuya's mansion of all places." Karin reassured. "And we ought to thank our stars that Ichi-nii can't sense reiatsu to save his ass."

"That's reassuring." Toushirou commented not sarcastically. Oppositely, he was grateful to the 6th division taichou. He must have someone sane to thank to after all and he'd say Kuchiki-taichou is the sanest of all people here. That doesn't include Unohana-taichou because she's too smile-ly and kind to be sane.

And this is when Byakuya entered the room with news. "Kurosaki had just plowed through the 10th division." He announced. "The saner one." He added.

"So Ichi-nii did find out." Karin spoke casually. "What about the less saner one?"

"I believe he is at Soukyouku hill." Byakuya replied as stoic as ever.

"MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER, YUZU HAS FINALLY FOUND HER LOVE, HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU. LET THE HEAVEN BLESS THEM AND THEIR SOON-TO-ARRIVE CHILD!!" A familiar male voice bellowed from the hill.

"LIKE HELL THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!" A younger male voice bellowed from the direction of the 10th division followed by more destructive noises.

"ICHIGO, YOU IDIOT!" A female voice known as Rukia screamed.

Karin groaned as Toushirou and Yuzu's faces became horror-stricken. "Goat-chin just had to make it worse."

"If he isn't an overprotective brother now, I would have unleashed Hyourinmaru on him for destroying my division." Toushirou growled.

"If he reacts like that to our relationship, how would he to Karin and Byakuya-nii's?" Yuzu pondered aloud. Karin had reassured Yuzu to call Byakuya by his first name and without the title, and Byakuya didn't mind because he was used to it. Although he would appreciate it if Ichigo and Isshin would call him with the proper suffix, Yuzu and Karin were exceptional because they don't piss him off like Ichigo and Isshin does but we all know that the main reason is Karin.

"If he did like what he did to Hitsugaya-taichou's division, I would detain him in the detention division to repent." Byakuya said and knowing him, he never goes back on his word.

"Let's just hope Rukia-nee can hold him back, she's the only one who can get close to Onii-chan without getting a single scratch." Yuzu said hopefully.

The four then waited in silence.

"Shall we do something to pass the time?" Karin asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you suggest?" Byakuya asked.

"We will try to get along with our future-in-laws! Toushirou and I, Byakuya and Yuzu." Karin announced.

"Good idea!" Yuzu exclaimed cheerfully. Trust Yuzu to almost never go against Karin.

"No." The males replied immediately.

Karin rolled her eyes. "There is nothing to be jealous of, we are just going to get along well with our FUTURE-IN-LAWS." Karin pointed out. And normally, the requesting party would put on their best pleading voice and puppy eyes however, "And you'd better do it or else because I'm damn bored right now!"

"…"

A bored Karin wouldn't be good would it?

No, it won't.

"Fine." Byakuya and Toushirou replied begrudgingly not liking the other to be close with their girlfriends or mates.

* * *

Karin's POV

"I don't see the point of us to get along since we long knew each other." Toushirou pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Byakuya and Yuzu just met."

"So?" Toushirou narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be selfish." I snapped. "It's not like they're going to do something behind our backs! Don't you trust Yuzu?!"

"Of course I do." Toushirou growled. "I just don't feel comfortable without her with me when we're here in Soul Society."

"Ah, so that's the problem." I nodded in understanding. "You are uneasy because she's in a total different environment from where she's used to. You are worried and scared for her!"

"Worried, yes but I'm not so sure about scared…" Toushirou admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even going to comment about your pride. But Yuzu has been here for more than two weeks; it should give her enough time to familiarize with this place. Hell, I took 3 days only!"

"Yuzu is not like you and Kurosaki Ichigo." Toushirou snapped. "The both of you are always curious thus making the both of you wander around when you have nothing to do. Yuzu is different."

That's true…Looks like Toushirou really understands Yuzu.

"Yes because the only place she knows other than our room is Division 10." I pointed out smirking mentally.

"…"

"Because she don't have that adventurous sense like me and Ichi-nii, she always goes to you for company." I added.

"…"

"And then the both of you go making out and having sex behind all our backs!" I stated firmly. "In your office." I finished and waited for his reaction.

"…" Toushirou remained silent before… "Hey, that's not true!" he exclaimed.

_**Mistress, are you sure it's all right teasing Hitsugaya-taichou like that?**_

_Pft it's fun anyway._

_**(I never did get the idea of your concept of fun.)**_

_Hey Byakuya never did as well. Speaking of which, how's you and Yuzu getting along?_

_(She's different from your family.)_

_I know that already, are you making her uncomfortable? _

_(No.)_

_**(Relax, he wouldn't do anything unless the one he's talking with pisses him off like strawberry or goat-chin.)**_

_Hey! Only I can call him Goat-chin!_

_(Senbonzakura…)_

_**(-sigh- Sorry.)**_

_**I'm sure Aello will be there for Yuzu.**_

_From what Yuzu told me, she seems to be humping with Hyourinmaru half the time._

_**(…I never expected Hyourinmaru-san to be this…)**_

_Aello initiated._

_**(Pft, you mean to tell me the strongest ice-type zanpakuto is an uke?! To a female no less! This is too hilarious.)**_

_**As much hilarious as you loving cherry blossom.**_

_**(What's wrong with that?)**_

_It's girlish._

_-x-_

Byakuya's POV

I closed my eyes as I ignored the argument going on inside my mind. Really, Senbonzakura has become more childish as the time goes by, and I know it is the affect of having Karin around. At least Fenia is very different from her mistress.

"Byakuya-nii, is something wrong?" Yuzu asked in concern.

"I am well. It would seem that your sister is worried about your well-being."

"Karin-chan? But I'm fine…" Yuzu said before looking at her body for any injuries. "Yup, definitely fine." I looked in amusement at her oblivious.

"She meant if I was making you uncomfortable." I stated. "It would seem Hitsugaya-taichou is worrying about the same thing."

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't know that from him asking about me every 5 seconds. Good thing Aello and Hyourinmaru aren't humping around this time to distract him. I'm happy that he's worried about me but this is ridiculous! I mean, what are the odds of you suddenly coming out to lash at me?"

"I assure you that I will not resort to that idea." I said firmly. Karin always did have a wild imagination.

"I know, tell it to them." Yuzu huffed before settling down. "I heard from Karin that the elders expect you to marry a noble so how did…"

"Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Ichigo have a large impact on this. One was a well-known taichou and another is a son of a well-known taichou who has defeated Zaraki Kenpachi and myself. The elders knew what would happen if they upset Karin."

Yuzu nodded in understanding. "I see. If Otou-san and Onii-chan's impact weren't this great, would you still take Karin?"

"I admit I love her with all my heart and if anything were to happen to her I will not forgive the offender and myself." I stated. "And knowing Karin, she would do anything to be with her loved one even if it means going against the elders."

"That sounded just like Karin-chan." Yuzu grinned. "Ne future-brother-in-law, what do you think about Toushirou?"

I raised an eyebrow at her question. "Hitsugaya-taichou is a fine man from my perspective. He respects and cares for his subordinates. He is also willing to give up anything to protect someone close to him."

"Hmm…I just noticed you didn't mention about his smartness like everyone else did."

"I am sure you would want to hear about his personality rather his status."

Yuzu laughed. "I noticed both of you are almost the same except for Toushirou's short temper."

"I can tell you I used to be like Kurosaki Ichigo when I was young."

"Really?!" Yuzu's exclaimed in shock. She has the same reaction as Karin when I told her that.

_**(Yeah, I remember the old days. Byakuya-bo gets pissy when Yoruichi-hime took off with his hair tie.)**_

_-snickers-_

_(Senbonzakura, be silent.)_

_**(Why? I'm sure your love would like to hear more about your past.)**_

_(And I am sure this is the part, which I do not want her or anyone to know.)_

_Aw don't be so selfish. Tell me more, tell me more!_

_**Karin, I'm sure Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't want to reveal his details no matter how amusing it is.**_

_(…)_

_**(-chuckle- And also the part whereby he thought his gramps kept his hair clips on his privates!)**_

…_PUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

Normal's POV

Byakuya twitched as the zanpakutos continued to talk about his past as if it's story telling as Yuzu looked at him in curiosity while munching on the candy posing as a seaweed ambassador given by him. Although she must admit the shape looks weird, she couldn't possibly turn down an offer by anyone unless the offer is too…barbaric. While these went on, the door opened to reveal a laughing Karin and a bored Toushirou.

"How was your time with Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked.

Toushirou sat down and folded his arms. "We don't even need it seeing we've been getting along for more than five years."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Yuzu rubbed her head sheepishly and offered the seaweed ambassador candy to Toushirou. "Here."

Toushirou looked at the candy whilst considering whether it's safe to eat that thing judging by the appearance. Before he was going to refuse the piece of candy, Yuzu gave him the eye daring him to do such a rude thing. Toushirou sweated a bit before moving up to take a bite. Surprisingly it tasted good.

"Not bad." Toushirou commented while chewing.

"Ah, I just thought of something!" Karin said while pumping a fist into her palm and everyone looked at her expectantly. Well, only Yuzu because Byakuya and Toushirou had a feeling it's probably another stupid idea. Their suspicion was confirmed when Karin said. "Toushirou and Byakuya haven't got their time."

"Karin, we knew each other for more than 100 years." Toushirou twitched.

"Yeah but you guys never interacted in a friendly way only business like. Boring." Karin stated and Toushirou rolled his eyes. It's official; Karin is as crazy as Ichigo and Isshin. "Come on Yuzu, let's give them time." Karin chirped while dragging Yuzu out.

* * *

Yuzu's POV

I do admit Karin's idea was amusing. I kind of portrayed what would their conversation be like.

The two stoic guys stared at each other as if waiting for the other to speak first.

"…"

"…"

Yes, it would be an interesting conversation.

"Ne Karin-chan, are you sure they are even going to talk at all?" I asked. "I think it's going to become more like a staring contest than a talk." Yuzu pointed out.

"Not if I can help it." Karin said firmly. "I get the feeling the two of them can get along well if they don't only talk in each other's presence during captain's meeting. And besides, I needed to talk to you alone about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about that girl Serria, I heard that you've encountered her in our world." Karin said.

"She's a bitch, what else do you want to know." I said plainly.

Karin grinned. "Heh, glad you have a sense of language. From what I've heard, you seem to hate her a lot."

I gaped. "Of course I hate her, s-she made me like this!"

"She has a reason." Karin stated firmly. What does she mean? "A reason…?"

Karin shifted her feet. "You see…it was all a set-up. Yamamato-soutaichou wanted the Kurosaki family to stay here and the only way for that to happen is for you to gain your reiatsu." Karin held out her hands at my horror-stricken look. "I swear I just found out while listening in his conversation with Serria."

"But why would he want us to stay here?" I asked.

"Think about it, Ichi-nii has the power to wipe out Soul Society while Goat-chin is a well-known ex-captain. They are needed for war." Karin explained. "And the reason they also need you here is because our enemies may capture you and develop your own reiatsu to use you against us."

I bit my lips. "Does Toushirou know about this?"

"No. He was only sent to the human world by the old man for some 'investigating the new breeds' mission." Karin said while I sighed in relief. I would've been mad if Toushirou was part of the plan. "Does Toushirou knows about this now?"

"Yeah, I told him just now." Karin said in amusement. "His reaction was amusing. He's mad that the plan involves in you getting hurt."

"I see." I laughed.

_**Aw, but I hoped to kick that barbie's ass the next time I see her!**_

_**(I never did get how your sister can be gentle while you are so violent.)**_

_**Hey! **_

_Tsk, don't you know it's not nice to talk about another woman's good points in front of your girlfriend?_

_**Obviously he doesn't.**_

_Of course since he's Toushirou's zanpakuto._

_(Hey, what are you implying?!)_

_Only the facts._

_**But the funniest part was when Senbonzakura burst in laughing about how Hyou is the uke in our relationship.**_

_**(…I was going to freeze him until Aello stopped me.)**_

_**Seesh, it's only the truth. But if Hyou is the uke and he's Toushi's zanpakuto then I wonder about your relationship.**_

_(Fortunately, I'm not like Hyourinmaru. Due to past experience, I can safely say that I'm not the uke here.)_

_You don't have to say it out loud, you know! _

-x-

Toushirou's POV

I grinned inwardly as Yuzu continued to insult me with all the insults she knows. Back to the picture, Kuchiki-taichou isn't the best people to talk to. He's very silent. Well, I wouldn't talk because I dislike meaningless conversations as much as him. The main similarity is that we both hate Kurosaki Ichigo. Kuchiki-taichou snapped their fingers as his servant brought in…the seaweed ambassador candies? An idiot would not know Kuchiki-taichou has an obsession with seaweed ambassador.

The plate was placed in front of me as I raised an eyebrow at him. Is he becoming like Ukitake-taicou too?

"You can eat as much as you want." He said in a stoic tone.

"Ah…thanks." I managed to muster out as I took the candy. "You seem to have an obsession with seaweed ambassador, don't you?"

"As much as you have an obsession with watermelon." Kuchiki-taichou said plainly as I dropped the candy.

"How did you know…?"

"Karin."

Oh I should have known that sneaky soccer ball girl had something to do with this! "…I should've known."

"I have sent my servants to deliver the watermelons to your division."

"Huh? Why?" I gaped in shock. What's with the generous act?! "Did Karin tell you to do it."

"I assure you that Karin has no knowledge in my actions. I am merely expressing my gratitude when you helped keeping our relationship a secret." You can get watermelons for that?!

"Ah…thanks."

"And if someone gives you any trouble, you are free to tell me and I shall take actions."

I blinked in shock. "Why?"

"Despite your genius, you are very much like a child in terms of age and you are probably the sanest among here."

"I won't argue with that." I said firmly. "So now you decided to treat me like your little brother?"

A small smirk graced his lips. "We would be brothers soon, wouldn't we?"

"If we make it out alive that is." I pointed out.

"I am sure Kurosaki Ichigo will not be a problem."

"If you say so…"

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The topic of our discussion bellowed as burst through the doors with his hollow mask. My eyes widened in shock. I look over to Kuchiki-taichou to catch the murderous look in his eyes for breaking down the expensive-looking doors and…are those koi fishes on his body?

* * *

Finished, sorry if there're any signs of Byakuya OCC-ness here. If you don't like it I can try to edit it for you. By the way, I have a new idea for a story but I'm stuck with the choice of the pairings. Please help me out by voting the pairing you like:

ByakuyaYuzu

RenjiYuzu

Yes, only the two of them. So help me make a decision. Please review!


	12. Conclusion and ending

And here's the last chapter! -dodges rotten fruits- Hey, sorry if I didn't update this story before. Truthfully, I was kind of down and didn't have the motivation to write up the last chapter for this story. -gets hit by rotten apple- Hey, that's my favourite fruit!

**fanficssuck: LOL, yeah. Especially with a hollow mask. **

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks, updated.**

**King of Stories: Thanks and updated~**

**Guby-san: Thanks, I'm glad that someone thinks that I'm a good writer, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside xD**

**MaskYourSmile: The story for ByaYuzu have been uploaded, hope you'll visit it and review.**

**Revolation: Thanks.**

**MysticNarnia: Thanks a lot. And yeah ByaYuzu is rare. But there's a story about this pairing by some author named Five-seas or something. It's nice, you should read it.**

Anyway people, there's a poll on my profile and if possible, I would strongly urge you to take a vote.

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Normal POV

"I've finally found you Hitsugaya-taichou." Ichigo said as menacingly as he could despite the fishes hanging around on his body. Fortunately Rukia is outside preventing Yuzu and Karin from entering.

"It's-" Toushirou began before realization sinking in. "Did you just call me Hitsugaya-taichou?" Toushirou knew that he should be happy about my years of efforts paid of having to correct Ichigo about using his title but he also knew that this is NOT the time.

"Who cares?!" Ichigo shouted and pointed a finger at Toushirou. "You. Are. Dead."

Surprisingly Byakuya stood up and faced Ichigo despite the hollow mask present on the latter's face. "That is my line." Byakuya drew his Senbonzakura. "I will not tolerate anyone causing any damages in my house."

"Shut up. This is between me and the kid." Ichigo snapped and Toushirou twitched.

"I'm not a kid!" Toushirou shouted but was ignored when Ichigo charged towards me. Toushirou didn't have time to draw Hyourinmaru. Luckily Byakuya blocked the attack. _Wow, the house must mean a lot to him, especially the koi fishes_, Toushirou thought as he drew Hyourinmaru out.

"Byakuya! Stay out of this!" Ichigo shouted.

"Not after you destroyed the mansion." He shot back calmly. "You should've thought of it before you come charging in here, Lizard."

"It's Vizard!" Ichigo snapped.

"No matter, once you destroyed a portion of my property, you shall face me. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Soon, the whole room was further destroyed by cherry blossoms and ice. Meanwhile…

**Yuzu's POV**

"Yuzu!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"H-hey, how are you doing?" I asked nervously. Is that Tobiume she's holding?

"Don't act nice with me. You know exactly what you did, you vixen!" Hinamori shouted while pointing at me with Tobiume. "You seduced Shirou-chan and stole him away from me."

"I-I'm capable of seduction?" I beamed happily.

_**Yuzu, not the time!**_

_B-But I can't believe I'm capable of seduction!_

_(-cough cough-)_

_What was that?_

_(Ah, nothing.)_

_**(Master does not believe that you are capable of seduction.)**_

_Why you-_

_**Yuzu-chan, look out.**_

I nearly screamed when fireballs came hurling towards me. "H-Hinamori-san, I'm sure there's a better way to solve this than violence."

"You took away Shirou-chan!" Hinamori shouted and slapped me.

"Hey." I glared and slapped her back.

"Oh man, look at them go!" I heard Karin exclaimed excitedly while munching on her popcorns.

"Uh, wouldn't it be better to help them?" I heard Rukia-nee asked Karin nervously while munching on some popcorns herself.

"Nah. Yuzu doesn't need any. Go, Yuzu!"

I wanted to glare at them for taking this as their entertainment but I can't even as much as to glance at them when Hinamori slapped me again. Well, as long as we're not going to use our zanpakuto. Aello is practically useless.

_**What?!**_

_It's true! You can't do anything else than make wind._

_**My wind is strong.**_

_Yes, and it will make the fireballs Hinamori throw stronger!_

_**-grumble- Toushi, lend me your fangirl army.**_

_(No way in hell I'm going to come into any form of contact with them!)_

_They would kill me after they are finished with Hinamori anyway._

_**You can blow them away anytime after they've done their job. It should be easier than handling Hyou's fangirl army.**_

_**(You just kissed me on the spot.)**_

_**Yes but Toushi can't kiss Yuzu-chan now or else her onii-chan will cripple Toushi and auction him off on ebay.**_

_(-wince-)_

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" A shout of battle cry with Otou-san shot out from the sky. I-Is this a sign of hope? "CONGRATUATIONS ON YOUR NEWLY BORN BABY!" Okay, maybe not…

"WHAT?!" Toushirou, Ichigo and Hinamori shouted before another getsuga Tensho and fireballs are released.

I winced. "O-Otou-san, I'm not pregnant…"

"Ah but you'll be soon. My dear Misaki we've always dreamed to have a grandchild and I would never thought I would get it this fast! Oh bless Shirou-chan and Yuzu and have their first-" His rambling was interrupted by a sick to his side of his face.

"Shut it goat-chin." Karin threatened. "If you're going to react to that, hell knows what you're going to react to Byakuya and I-SHIT." Karin's eyes widened and clamped her hands over her mouth after announcing her secret…out loud.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ichigo, Rukia and Otou-san shouted. "T-THAT'S WONDERFUL! Now we'll have more kids running around the house!" Isshin added. Hinamori? She's has blocked all contacts with the world after Isshin's comment about Toushirou and Yuzu.

"I said shut up!" Karin shouted and kicked Otou-san again, successfully knocking him out.

"T-That's great! Nii-sama and you deserves each other." Rukia said to Karin, eyes sparkling.

"OVER MY COLD DEAD BODY!" Ichigo shouted as he, temporary, ignored Toushirou and head straight to Byakuya.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt but this is not the time!" Yuzu shouted as she dodged more fireballs. Is all fireballs all she can throw?! And here she's starting to doubt whether or not her family loves her.

"Hakudo number 9, disintegrating circle." An orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns erupted from Hinamori's hand and successfully trapped Yuzu.

_Holy shit. _Yuzu thought as Hinamori came closer. "DAMN IT, I want to stay virgin for Toushirou!"

Imagine a series of shock running through the present shinigamis' faces, especially Otou-san who got up for a moment before going back into his state of unconsciousness.

**Toushirou's POV**

"DAMN IT, I want to stay virgin for Toushirou!"

Imagine my shock when I heard this line. Ichigo, was gaping like the koi fishes on the floor after having heard Yuzu's confession that has interrupted his attack on Kuchiki-taichou. Kuchiki-taichou? He never gets shocked.

"I-I don't even know what this it!" Ichigo shouted, clearly stressed. "Both of my friends," we coughed, "are in love with my sisters. Both emotionally challenged! I will kill the both of you!" Ichigo shouted again.

Seesh, emotionally challenged? It's better than having mentally and logically challenged.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Good thing for my little size is that the attacked went whiz above me due to Ichigo's current mental instability. Shouldn't Rukia come and help out now?

"You bas-" No Toushirou, you don't call your girlfriend's beloved brother that despite how much he deserves it! "Kurosaki Ichigo, please calm down and let's settle things peacefully." I tried.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. "AFTER YOU DIE!"

"Shit." I winced as the force of his reiatsu threw me back. This is going to be a long fight.

* * *

As I expected, after a very long time, Ichigo finally fainted from exhaustion. That's what he gets for challenging two taichous. As for Yuzu, she's safe at the moment cause Karin and Rukia finally decided to help her out after her confession.

"Toushirou, are you okay?" Yuzu asked me in worry.

"Yeah." I winced. "Your brother is very powerful."

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know…I can even feel his reiatsu digging into my every life force I had."

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I'm fine. Karin and Rukia only decided to help out after my…" Yuzu stopped in mid-sentence and blushed deep red.

"Let's just hope no one else heard it." I said hopefully but can't help the teasing I had in my mind. "I never knew that you would come to a decision THAT quickly."

"Shut up."

_**Looks like Toushi is not getting any.**_

_(Don't you ever stop talking?)_

_**Of course I do. When Hyou and I are-**_

_We don't want to know. _

_**Psh, wouldn't hurt to know. Anyway, that was the most epic battle scene I've ever seen!**_

_Good for you/(Good for you)_

_**(Aello had it recorded too.)**_

_**Yup. Especially the you-know-what part.**_

_Aello! Delete it now!_

_**NEVAAAA!**_

_**(Got to go. Bye.)**_

Those scheming swords of ours. One day I'm going to get my hands on them and watch them delete it!

"Still it was a shock that you and Nii-sama are dating." Rukia commented.

"Really?" Karin frowned.

"No offense, I don't disagree to the both of you but it seems really unexpected."

"I was shocked myself too." Yuzu added. "Cute couple but the most unexpected one as well."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Ugh…" Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked in worry.

Ichigo's eyes shot open. "Where's the midget and that stuck up ass?!"

Yuzu and Karin knocked him over the head. "Stop insulting our boyfriend!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I am aware that you deem me unworthy for your sister's hand but I would like you to know that we fought hard for this relationship." Kuchiki-taichou said calmly. "Therefore, I shall not give in easily."

"Same here." I said.

"…" Ichigo was obviously outnumbered, along with Rukia glaring at him as if daring him to add anything.

"Don't worry, Ichigo understands right?" Rukia gave him the eye. "RIGHT?"

"Uh yeah…sure." Ichigo mumbled adding a 'I'll deal with this later'.

Rukia gave him a glare.

"What do you expect me to react?! My sisters are dating boys who are hundreds of years older than them!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"That's the problem?" Rukia asked.

"Obviously!"

"Ichigo, you idiot!" Rukia shouted and kicked him over the head and ran off.

The occupants in the room glared at the orange-head boy.

"What the hell did I do?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his head.

"You obviously hurt her feelings." Karin replied. "She likes you and you think that dating someone way older than you is wrong."

"No shit!" Ichigo stood up and went after her.

"So Byakuya, you okay with them dating?" Karin asked.

Kuchiki-taichou shrugged. "I don't see the problem but if Ichigo hurts Rukia in anyway, he will pay."

"I'm sure Onii-chan won't hurt Rukia." Yuzu reassured.

"That idiot would probably hurt someone without even noticing himself." Karin pointed out.

"I can't believe you're criticizing your own brother." I commented.

Karin shrugged in a very much Byakuya like way. "Hey, why not? It's the truth."

"I would agree." Kuchiki-taichou said.

"I got a feeling this will be a very complicated dead life." Yuzu sighed and I cannot help but agree.

* * *

Finally, this is the last chapter! NOT YET! There's still a bonus chapter coming along for you guys who stuck with me from chapter one! Sorry for the late update again and I hope you'll review.


	13. Bonus chapter, BLOOPERS

Here's the bonus chapter as I promised. Yes, it's BLOOPERS. Every movie and show got to have BLOOPERS! You can't expect the whole fliming to go perfect 100%. But then again, this is fanfiction but who cares? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

There'll be a note at the end of this chapter.

**MaskYourSmile: Thanks! And I hope you liked the ByaYuzu fic. **

**fanficssuck: Yep, bonus chapter. And sure, here's a cookie for you! -gives cookie-**

**blackteaplease: Hmm, a sequel. Probably and not probably xD I'm glad that you loved it!**

**Guby-san: Aw, I'm touched. Your review really made me smile. **

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Scene 1 – Yuzu's reaction to Toushirou staying.

DZG cleared her throat. "Action!"

"Are you…going to go now?" Yuzu asked carefully.

"No." was the curt and short reply. "And it's Hitsugaya-san."

"Why…?" Yuzu asked slowly ignoring the last part.

"I'm staying here."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- cough, hack, cough, wheeze!!"

"What the hell? Cut!"

-x-

"Are you…going to go now?" Yuzu asked carefully.

"No." was the curt and short reply. "And it's Hitsugaya-san."

"Why…?" Yuzu asked slowly ignoring the last part.

"I'm staying here."

"Wh-"

The door broke as Ichigo plowed through the props and cameras. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE! BANKAI!"

"MOMMMYYYYYYYYY!"

"Who let him in?! Now I have to answer to Kubo-sama for the broken Toushirou!" DZG shouted.

-x-

"Are you…going to go now?" I asked carefully.

"No." was the curt and short reply. "And it's Hitsugaya-san."

"Why…?" I asked slowly ignoring the last part.

"I'm staying here."

"Wh-"

This time, it's Isshin who burst into the studio. "OF COURSE MY BOY AND YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH MY LOVELY DAUGHTER'S BEDROOM. YOU ARE FREE TO –beep beep beep beep beep- followed by –beep beep- and then finally –beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-"

"Those lunatics keep reacting badly to our boyfriends, acting or not!" Karin groaned.

DZG sighed, "Worse than mine, I suppose. My dad fainted while my mom grounded me for months."

Renji blinked. "Yer dad _fainted _and your mom _grounded _ya? Aren't yer parents kind of…backwards?"

**Scene 2 – Matsumoto shoved Toushirou in her assets.**

"Action!"

"Taichoouuuuu!" Matsumoto greeted as she appeared at the living room doorway.

"Who is she?" Yuzu asked cautiously.

"She's-"

Miroku from Inuyasha burst into the studio. "OMG, TITS!"

DZG gasped. "Who brought the Inuyasha characters here?!"

-x-

"Taichoouuuuu!" Matsumoto greeted as she appeared at the living room doorway.

"Who is she?" Yuzu asked cautiously.

"She's-"

"Hello! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, I'm Toushirou-"

"Cut."

Matsumoto pouted, "Whyyyyyyy?"

DZG points to the literally iced Toushirou and the frozen assets "We have to get him out of there first."

Yumichika flicked his hair. "Let one of my beautiful speeches do the job."

DZG blinked. "Uh, that will only make it colder."

"Let me thaw him out with my kidou." Renji exclaimed dramatically.

"Skip that too! God do you want to burn us all to hell?!"

**Scene 3 – Toushirou correcting Yuzu.**

"Now action!"

"Okay. By the way why did you call Toushirou taichou?" Yuzu asked.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou-oops." Toushirou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

DZG rolled her eyes. "…cut."

-x-

"Okay. By the way why did you call," Yuzu smirked, "Hitsugaya-taichou, taichou?" Yuzu asked.

"It's Toushirou! Huh?" Toushirou blinked in confusion.

DZG groaned. "Yuzu, stop fooling around! Cut!"

**Scene 4 – Yuzu opens the closet.**

DZG prayed to high heavens. "Action."

Yuzu opens her closet door. Toushirou falls out and landed on her chest.

Yuzu gasped.

Ichigo whipped out his Zangetsu. "YOU BASTARD!"

Matsumoto and Renji can be heard snickering.

DZG sighed. "Now I know who drugged the drink…"

-x-

Yuzu opens the closet door. Toushirou smirked and held out his hand, Yuzu took it and climbed into the closet.

Ichigo ran to the closet and banged the door. "HEY OPEN UP!"

"Ohhh la la." DZG and Isshin gushed.

**Scene 5 – Toushirou jumped down.**

Toushirou sighed and jumped down…and broke his legs.

"Hah, I knew it was too good to be true." Yuzu laughed.

"Cut…"

-x-

Toushirou sighed and jumped down…and fell deeper and deeper.

"-"

Yuzu looked down the hole. "OMG, Toushirou!"

"I did my best!" Ururu smiled while holding up a shovel.

"Ururu! Wrong scene! Wrong scene!" DZG shouted frantically.

-x-

Toushirou jumped down but upon reaching the ground, his legs gave away sideways causing him to land on his ass.

"-gasp-, -wheeze-."

DZG stood up while looking around. "Who is the one who polished his shoes?!"

Ichigo snickered while holding Bleach. "That will teach you for getting fresh with Yuzu."

**Scene 6 – Meeting Serria.**

"Hello, you must be Toushirou-kun." A beautiful girl with long blue navy hair, a pair of light blue eyes and smooth pale skin walked towards Toushirou and Yuzu as the fangirls fell into silence.

Before Toushirou can start, Yuzu interrupted. "And you must be the goddess of discord!"

"What?!" Serria narrowed her eyes and pushed Yuzu.

"Oh that's how you wanna play? Bring it bitch!"

"…" Toushirou just stood there nervously, not knowing whether or not to intervene.

"God almighty CUT!" DZG shouted.

But the two didn't stop their fight.

-x-

"Hello, you must be Toushirou-kun." A beautiful girl with long blue navy hair, a pair of light blue eyes and smooth pale skin walked towards Toushirou and Yuzu as the fangirls fell into silence.

"No, I'm Hitsugaya-taichou! BOW TO ME! MAUHAHAHAHA."

All of the crew looked at him weirdly.

"Uh sorry, I just suddenly got into the mood."

"Whatever. Cut."

-x-

"Hello, you must be Toushirou-kun." A beautiful girl with long blue navy hair, a pair of light blue eyes and smooth pale skin walked towards Toushirou and Yuzu as the fangirls fell into silence.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "I don't like this woman, can we go somewhere else?"

"As you wish." Toushirou replied.

The both of them walked, hand in hand, towards the nearest coffee shop.

"Hey wait!" DZG shouted and ran after them.

**Scene 7 – Serria's transformation**

"It's none of your business actually. All you have to do is come with me obediently. Or else I can't guarantee your safety." Serria demanded. Her beautiful light blue eyes became bloodshot red, her pale skin started to become even paler and her nails grew sharper. Yuzu winced.

"GET AWAY FROM HER BITCH!" Toushirou shouted and kicked Serria aside.

"God dammit, stick to the god damn script!" DZG Shouted.

-x-

"It's none of your business actually. All you have to do is come with me obediently. Or else I can't guarantee your safety." Serria demanded. Her beautiful light blue eyes became bloodshot red, her pale skin started to become even paler and her nails grew sharper. Yuzu winced.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTAAA!" Ichigo screamed and bankai-ed Serria.

"Yuzu, are you alright?" Toushirou asked in worry.

"Yes!" Yuzu beamed and pushed Toushirou into the toilet cubicle with her.

DZG face palmed. "Why doesn't anyone pay attention to the script anymore?!"

-x-

"It's none of your business actually. All you have to do is come with me obediently. Or else I can't guarantee your safety." Serria demanded. Her beautiful light blue eyes became bloodshot red, her pale skin started to become even paler and her nails grew sharper. Yuzu winced.

"Ew, a vampire wanabe." Yuzu commented in disgust.

"Vampire?! Bounts?! Where?!" Toushirou looked around with Hyourinmaru in his hands.

"The lot of you defeated them long ago! Now please pay attention to the SCRIPT!!"

Scene 8 – Yuzu releases her zanpakuto.

"Wind without impurities, embrace- what was the whole thing again?"

DZG rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should just stick to the original release name."

"Didn't someone say that is too common? Your version ain't that good anyway."

"Aw shut up!"

-x-

"Wind without impurities, embrace those who stands before me. Aello!" I shouted as my katana splitted into two to form two spinners, which attached themselves to my wrists. The spinners spun at an incredible speed creating a heavy wind that blew Urahara-san and his hat off.

However…

"Weeeeee~" Urahara waved his hands as he floats.

"I want to try that too!" DZG beamed.

Yuzu shifted her eyes. "Maybe next time."

-x-

"Wind without impurities, embrace those who stands before me. Aello!" I shouted as my katana splitted into two to form two spinners which attached themselves to my wrists. The spinners spun at an incredible speed creating a heavy wind that blew Urahara-san and his hat off.

But this time…

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee~" Urahara and DZG waved their hands as they float.

"We need a new director." Toushirou commented in exasperation.

"Agreed. Maybe Onii-chan is willing to take over…"

"No!"

**Scene 9 – Online shopping.**

Aello grinned at Hyourinmaru knowingly. "Who says all of these are for them?" Hyourinmaru blushed slightly.

"I'm not joking." Aello said and dragged Hyourinmaru to a cave. "Let's demonstrate to them how to use it."

"Wait, I want to see!" DZG shouted, running after them.

On the other side…

"Omg, I didn't know Hyourinmaru is this sexy." Yuzu gushed.

"…" Toushirou kept silent, obviously jealous.

Scene 10 – Byakuya and Toushirou vs Ichigo

"Who cares?!" Ichigo shouted and pointed a finger at Toushirou. "You. Are. Dead."

Surprisingly Byakuya stood up and faced Ichigo despite the hollow mask present on the latter's face. "That is my line." Byakuya tried to drew his Senbonzakura but all he got was a tug.

Ichigo stared at him, confused. "Uh, I don't think that's in the script."

"Of course it is not. Senbonzakura is stuck." Byakuya frowned and continued to tug. Ichigo and Toushirou joined to help.

Finally…

Byakuya drew his Senbonzakura. "I will not tolerate anyone causing any damages in my house."

"Dude, you just killed it." DZG rolled her eyes.

-x-

Surprisingly Byakuya stood up and faced Ichigo despite the hollow mask present on the latter's face. "That is my line." Byakuya drew his Senbonzakura. "You killed my koi fishes, now you will pay."

"Stick to the goddamn script!"

**Scene 11 – Confession?**

"Hakudo number 9, disintegrating circle." An orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns erupted from Hinamori's hand and successfully trapped Yuzu.

_Holy shit. _Yuzu thought as Hinamori came closer. "DAMN IT, I want to s-stay, s-stay I can't say it!"

"God almighty, cut!"

-x-

"Hakudo number 9, disintegrating circle." An orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns erupted from Hinamori's hand and successfully trapped Yuzu.

_Holy shit. _Yuzu thought as Hinamori came closer. "DAMN IT, I want to stay virgin FOREVER!"

"Dangit, cut!"

-x-

"Hakudo number 9, disintegrating circle." An orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns erupted from Hinamori's hand and successfully trapped Yuzu.

_Holy shit. _Yuzu thought as Hinamori came closer. "DAMN IT, I want to stay virgin for Toushirou!"

It all went well until…

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ichigo boomed.

DZG face palmed. "Wrong reaction, wrong lines damn you!"

-x-

"Hakudo number 9, disintegrating circle." An orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns erupted from Hinamori's hand and successfully trapped Yuzu.

_Holy shit. _Yuzu thought as Hinamori came closer. "DAMN IT, I want to stay virgin for Toushirou!"

"YESSSSSS!" Isshin cried out in joy.

DZG glared. "And you're supposed to stay unconscious!"

* * *

"Well after all I've been through, all I could say is that I'm working with a bunch of maniacs." DZG stated. "I pity Kubo-sama."

"Hey, he's the one who made us." Ichigo frowned. "I'm already pissed enough that my sisters are paired with two dead taichous and you did not make me the main character."

"Pft, you're the main in a lot of fics and in the anime too."

"Yeah, I need some spot light too." Karin agreed. "And Yuzu too of course."

DZG grinned. "If that would happen, I would die happy. And I would wish for some new attacks for Ichigo as well. It's always the same throughout the series, Getsuga Tensho."

"Blame the one who made it, not me." Ichigo shrugged. "Been nice working with ya."

"Although you threw away the other two of your fics." Toushirou added. "I was the main character in those."

DZG winced. "Sorry about that, I decided to delete them cause they are going nowhere. But alas, this is my first time completing a multi-chapter fic!"

"Grats I guess." Rukia laughed nervously.

"And don't forget…"

"Please review!" All the crewmembers shouted.

* * *

OWARI, DONE! This marks the end of Afraid of falling in love with you! Now for the note:

I'm in a very writing mood these few days and I've already thought up of different ideas.

1) A fic with Yaoi and Yuri. Pairings, ByaIchi, RenIshi, JuuShirou, Yuzu?, Karin?, HyouSenbon, FeniaSmallerKaten, AelloSaru (Female of Zabimaru) and probably a lot more.

2) A RenYuzu fic set in the world of living. Yuzu, 16 or older.

As for the sequel...

I MIGHT do it and if I do, it'll go like this.

Toushirou and Yuzu's life as parents xD

Anyway, please vote whether I should do number 1 or 2. Thanks again for all of you reviewers.


End file.
